Fall seven times
by Ialwaysdreambig
Summary: A chance encounter in a hospital changes how Edward see's the world, will he fall in love or is he so jaded that his heart cant open up to the one person that he needs, a beautiful girl who dosent see herself clearly at all. All Human all EPOV
1. Chapter 1

A/N: so this little fic has been in my head for a while I hope you enjoy it

hope to post a few chapters everyday, pending my work schedule as the chapters will be short and sweet and all EPOV

the usual Stephenie Meyer owns the characters names no copyright infringhment, I only own this plot that formed in my head late one night.

* * *

I climbed into my black Range Rover and pulled out of the circular driveway in front of my parent's two- story Georgian colonial home and headed out to hit I-5. Although I hated this day it was a tradition and I didn't want to hurt the one person that is my whole world.

I looked both ways as I turned onto Mcgilvra Boulevard. The sky was pretty gloomy as it had raining off and on all morning and the streets lining the neighborhood were wet from the moisture. Leaves that had not fallen off the trees after the fall had come and gone were sticking to the ground. I came to a stop at the end of our street and made a left onto E Maddison street, knowing with the rain and Seattle traffic It would probably take me more than an hour to get there. Luckily it was after ten in the morning and a holiday to boot so I was hoping for not a lot of traffic.

The rain started up again and I was grateful that I had just replace the wipers a few days ago, I turned off Madison and onto Lake Washington Boulevard. The rain was now coming down pretty hard and I was grateful my mother handed me the black umbrella that was sitting on the tan leather passenger seat. I turned the wipers on full blast as I was OCD with having any kind of water droplets on the window, I liked it clean so I could see out.

I made the loop and jumped onto the five twenty, there was not a lot of traffic and I was thanking the gods above, knowing if I was late I wouldn't hear the end of it, and I was not in the mood to be chastised anymore today. I had already been called out for spending time in my office earlier, but I had a deadline to meet and needed to finish up some last minute changes.

You would think she would understand, she woke up earlier than I thought she would and when she came to find me of course I was working, and she let me know it was not fair that I was working on her birthday. We were suppose to spend the day together no work allowed she said as she ran out of my office in tears. The day I laid my eyes on her I vowed I would never hurt her yet there I sat in my office on her birthday and broke my promise to her.

The rain finally stopped and I turned off my wipers, I grabbed the coke bottle my mother had put in the cup holder and took a sip. She was such a godsend the last few years had been rough on me both financially and emotionally, and when they came to me and offered us a place to stay I was hesitant at first but I knew we would need help and so I gave in. It's been the best thing for us.

I looked in my rearview mirror as I turned onto I-5 and a huge smile crossed my face, there in the backseat was my whole world, a cute little strawberry blonde, blue eyed birthday girl bobbing her head to All star by Smash mouth.

* * *

A/N: I know I didnt say that Edward was a single father in the description but I wanted you guys to read it knowing a lot of people dont like kid fics but daddyWard metls me heart and I hope he melts yours along the way

review and I'll give you a teaser for chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: here is chapter 2 another short and sweet chapter

again I dont own anything Twi related just my daddyward

* * *

I pull into my usual spot at University of Washington Medical center and put the car in park. I take a deep breath and turn to look at my baby girl.

" You ready princess."

She shakes her head up and down her little ringlets bouncing like springs on her head make me smile.

" Yes daddy I wants to see the babies."

" It's I want to not wants angel, and I don't know if they will let you in today sweet cheeks remember they are sick and cant get germs."

" Me nots have germs daddy, me clean, grandma cleaned me ups before we left."

I giggled I loved how she adds a s to a lot of her words it was so cute. And I hope she never grows out of it, but she's already grown up so much and I know before I know it she will be walking down the stairs in her prom dress but for now I'll enjoy my little four year old.

" Yes I know angel but we have to be big to go in there, we will just have to look through the window again."

Her little bottom lip curled over her top lip in a pout. " I am big I'm four now."

" That's right baby you are big, but daddy is even bigger and he cant even go in there only the babies mommies and daddies." I cringed on the mommy's part. I looked back to check and see if it effected her. I was in luck no tear's today.

" Fine can we go in now please, I wants some ice cream grandpa promised."

" Yes peanut, lets go." I opened the driver side door and got out, I opened her door and she was out of her car seat and bouncing down to the ground, we walked around to the back and I opened up the hatch, I grabbed out the wagon and she climbed in. I reached back in for the basket of blankets and hats my mother had sewn and crocheted.

" Oomph, Jeez peanut how many blankets did grams make this year." I asked as I placed the basket in the front of the wagon.

She just shrugged her shoulder and played with her sparkly shoelace.

" Well from how much that weighed it looked like she outdid herself this year." She just nodded.

I closed the hatch, pushed the lock button on the remote, grabbed the wagon handle and we made our way into the lobby of my father's work. For the last three years on my little girls birthday my mother has sent me with a basket of blankets and hats to give to the babies in the NICU its kind of our tradition now. We come to the hospital and pass out the stuff, then head to the cafeteria and have ice cream with my dad and then we head on over to Mod super fast pizza and we stuff our faces. When we are finished eating pizza we head over to the tropical butterfly house at the Pacific science center, and just enjoy a day together looking at all the exotic butterflies, just us two.

I push the button on the elevator for the floor that housed the NICU I knew my father was going to be meeting up with us at one point, he being the chief of surgery his schedule was very busy. He got called in late last night as an emergency had come in and they needed his skilled hands in the operating room.

Holidays don't mean anything to those in the medical field unfortunately hospitals don't close for things like Christmas, or new years, not even Easter. One reason I didn't want to go into the medical field, I chose law instead.

The elevator dinged, I looked up as the doors opened and a couple young nurses got in. I smiled and said hello, they were pretty attractive but as much as I would love to go out, date, have hot passionate sex with someone of the opposite sex for one night I couldn't, cause the little girl in the wagon was my first priority. Who would want to get involved with a single father anyway? They smiled back and blushed. The elevator doors closed and we were back on our way I shook the thoughts of getting one of the nurse's numbers out of my head.

I looked down to check on my little peanut, the wagon was empty and a few blankets were littered on the floor of the elevator, and the doors were closed and she was gone

* * *

A/N: oops DaddyWard let his mind wander and now his peanut is gone


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: so here's chapter 3

hoping to get one more chapter in tonight

* * *

I was freaking out pulling at my hair. The nurses looked at me and backed away yes I probably looked like some crazy ass lunatic but my baby girl was gone and the elevator was already up two floors and I knew there was no cell service in the elevator.

" Oh my god I'm the worst father on the planet, they are going to take her away from me." Tears were running down my cheeks, I can't believe I lost my angel."

" Sir are you okay." One of the nurses I think her nametag said Angela asked.

" No I'm not my little girl did you see her, she has strawberry blonde hair she was in the wagon. I pointed to the red wagon, did you see her leave the elevator." I pleaded hoping they had seen her.

" Um no sorry you kind of charmed me I was a little distracted by your smile, did you see her Jessica." She looked over at her friend in the nauseating bubble gum pink scrubs.

" No I was starring at your bright white smile sorry." She giggled.

How I even had thoughts of asking them for their numbers was beyond me they both just proved that one, not all nurses had brains and two I was a terrible father for even thinking they were worth a night of hot sex.

The elevator dinged on the NICU floor and I rushed out as fast as I could as soon as the doors opened dragging the wagon behind me. I all but ran down the hall to the nurses station, I was out of breath by the time I got there, dimwit one and two following close behind me. Luckily Judy was working today.

" Oh god Judy its peanut she ran away, I cant find her she must have gotten off the elevator." I spit out as fast as I could.

" Okay Edward calm down, here take a seat." She pushed her chair out from behind the desk and pushed me into the black chair. " Let me make some calls okay, now what floor were on when you last saw her, what is she wearing today?"

" Second floor I think she has her sparkly silver keds and a pink sweater dress and cream footless tights on." I looked over at the two nurses.

" We got in on the third floor we never saw her." Angela said.

Oh god I really suck as a father, I couldn't even remember what floor we were on. My hands grabbed at my hair.

" Okay Edward we put out an APB on the little stinker, now your father is on his way up and I'm going to have Angela and Jessica take over for me, we will find her okay. You got to breathe Edward cant have you passing out on me now."

I sucked in air, as my father rounded the corner. " Edward, Edward come on son we need to find her." He pulled me up and dragged me down the hall towards the elevators.

" No stairs, the stairs will be faster." I said as I slipped out of his grip and opened the door to the stairwell, I ran down the two flights or stairs and burst through the doors, with my father hot on my heels.

" Okay Edward you go that way." He pointed down the hall. " And I'll go this way, I was just down on this floor and never saw her but I was in on out of patient rooms, she could be anywhere, we will find her Edward."

I started down the hall looking in open rooms; I'm sure scaring a few patients in the process since this was the surgical floor. She was nowhere. Judy came running down the hall.

" Well she wasn't down that wing, let's try this one." She dragged me down the next wing.

Her voice pager went off, I heard them say they think they found her in room 302. And I all but ran in that direction.

* * *

A/N: oh oh think someone might be in some major touble when he gets to room 302, will there be a beautiful girl in there that takes his breath away, guess you have to read the next chapter to find out huh


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: chapter 4 here you go

the last one for tonight

hope you enjoy it

* * *

I ran as fast as my legs would carry me down the hall, and slid past room 302 on the shinny white floor, regaining my bearings I grabbed the doorframe and pulled myself into the room, there jumping up and down on the faux pink leather chair was my peanut. I stood there for a few seconds and just stared at her pointing out at the snow that was beginning to fall. I shook my head and ran into the room not caring if there was a patient in there or not and scooped her up into my arms.

" Don't ever, ever ever do that again Jovi you scared me, scared me do you hear me."

" Daddy I cant breaf, you're hugging me too tight. Let go."

" No never I'm never letting you go again." Tears were streaming down my face.

" Jovi, baby why, why did you run away sweetie." I heard my father ask as I buried my face into her curls breathing in her scent of orange suave shampoo.

"Cause gramps Shrek ran way, I hads to get him."

Wait what did she say I thought she said Shrek. I pulled me head out from her curls and held her out so I could look into her beautiful blue eyes.

" Who's Shrek." My father asked.

" Um the puppy that Santa brought." I cringed knowing my father was about to have a coronary, he was not the in door pet kind and my mother said to keep it a secret till he came home and saw it, she was the one to go to the farm with me to pick it up. God this was going to be bad.

" And why is said puppy missing." He asked through gritted teeth.

" Cause papa he cames with me to see the hospital, he was sads I was leaving."

Oh god not only was he just learning that we will have a new member of the family but said family member would be in his pristine hospital.

Just then said puppy dog walked out of room 302's bathroom, oh no he was not just drinking out of the toilet was he. I'm a dead man.

My father looked down as he heard the clinking of dog nails on the tile floor and shook his head. " Edward a Great Dane, a great Dane Santa must be out of his mind that dog is going to be enormous, huge, gigantic."

" She wanted a dog she could ride, Santa came through." I shrugged my shoulders and sat Jovi back down so she could grab Shrek before he ran away again.

" And you let her name him Shrek, wait don't answer that you named my granddaughter after a 80's rock band."

He started pacing. A giggle stopped him. I looked over at the bed that was in the middle of the room, there sitting up in the bed was a women a beautiful women despite the horrible purple bruises across her cheek and the stitches across her forehead and bottom lip.

" Oh so sorry Isabella."

" It's quite alright Dr. Cullen."

Her voice her beautiful quiet voice took my breath away. I finally found my voice after I swallowed a few times.

" I'm so sorry my daughter must have given you quiet the scare."

She giggled again, if that were all I heard for the rest of my life I would die a happy man.

" Well I was just about to take a morning nap when this beautiful dog decided he would like to join me."

" Oh my he didn't hurt you or anything did he."

" Nah not really just jumped right up and started licking my face."

Jovi's little laughter rung out; she climbed up in the bed.

" Jovi, no." I reached out for her.

" She's fine." Isabella said as she patted the open space next to the rail for Jovi to sit.

" Guess what daddy, Miss Bella was in an.. an assident."

" You mean accident." The brown hair beauty said to her.

" That's what I said." Bella just smiled at her.

" And guess what else daddy."

" What's that baby." I asked I couldn't take my eyes of Bella though.

" Miss Bellas likes me she don't have a mommy either."

I was floored, Jovi never talked to strangers about not having a mommy and here she sat in a stranger's hospital room and confessed that she was motherless. My heart ached that my precious baby girl had to confess such a thing.

I looked down ashamed.

" Hey its okay, you seem to be doing a great job with her you should be proud." Bella said. I looked up into her shinning bright brown eyes and was lost.

" I am proud but obviously I'm not doing that great of a job I lost her today, I felt my whole world cave in on me."

" I think if you ask any parent they will tell you horror stories that are just like what happened today, am I right Dr. Cullen."

" Yes Isabella, you are right. One time your mother and I left you in a candy store, we thought you were with us but you were over trying to get a packet of pop rocks off the top shelf, we got half way down the block before we noticed you were not behind us."

" I don't remember that."

" You were Jovi's age."

I smiled at Bella. " Thank you I'm not feeling like such a bad parent anymore, well Jovi we better get a move on if you want to go see the butterflies, we still need to hand out the blankets to the babies remember."

" And have ice cream with gramps."

" Yes and have ice cream with gramps."

" Can you come see the butterflies with us Miss Bella."

" Oh sorry sweetie I cant, my leg needs to heal remember it's broke." She pulled her leg out from under the thin hospital sheet.

I looked down her leg was in a full cast, and I frowned as I could see a portion of her other leg and it was covered in bruises, what happened to this beautiful women.

" Okay, maybe next time." Jovi hugged Bella and then climbed off the bed; she grabbed Shrek's leash and walked to the door. She stopped in the doorway. " Merry Christmas Miss Bella."

" Merry Christmas Jovi, and Happy Birthday." Bella said.

I walked over to the bed and grabbed her soft delicate hand. My whole arm was tingling from the contact and Bella flinched a little bit and pulled her hand out of mine. Taken back I stepped away from the bed.

" Well thank you Bella, for keeping her occupied while we were looking for her."

" Your welcome." She said as she picked lint off the hospital sheet.

" Well Merry Christmas." I said as I grabbed Jovi's free hand.

I heard her soft reply as we walked out of her room " Merry Christmas to you too Edward."

* * *

A/N: well Daddyward found his little girl and Bella, wonder what really happened to Bella and hmm do you think maybe Edward is falling for her hmm we will see


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: sorry real life got in the way this last week just 2 chapters updating today maybe 3 if I can get to it

so here is Chapter 5 what will we learn this week

I Don't own Twilight sadz I know, but I never have and never will

remember this is all EPOV maybe sometime I will write an outtake in BOPV

* * *

I grabbed Jovi's hand and led her out into the hall " Baby girl you scared the bejubus out of me do you understand how sad I would be if I lost you?" I got down onto my knees and gave her a kiss on the top of her head.

" I know daddy, I'm sorry, you not mad at me are you, you cant be mad it's my Birthday remembers."

" Of course I remember, today is my favorite day of the year because you made me a daddy." I picked her up and hugged her tight. " I'm not mad sweetie."

" I was safe okay daddy Miss Bella kepts me safe."

Yes and thank god for that, I thought. A smile crept across my face.

My father nudged my shoulder. "What?" I asked.

" Nothing." my father grabbed Shrek's leash out of my hands. " I'm going to take this mutt to Cheryl while you two hand out the blankets, maybe she can take him to the children's wing while we have ice cream. When we get done maybe you guys could take miss Bella some pie to thank her, I hear her favorite is apple, and I have it on good authority that they have plenty down there today." he giggled and walked down the hall towards his office.

" Oh daddy can we, can we." Jovi was jumping up and down, her little curls springing up every time her little sparkly feet hit left the floor.

" Well we should thank her for keeping you safe so I say yes." I grabbed her hand and led her towards the elevator. " But you have to promise me you wont run away again okay."

" Okay daddy."

My phone rang as the elevator doors opened. " Edward Cullen speaking."

" Do you ever look at you caller ID?" my mothers sweet voice came on the line.

" Sorry we were about to get in the elevator, what's up mom."

" I cant find Shrek, I've looked everywhere, I didn't want to call and bug you but he's been missing for at least a few hours Edward, I'm afraid he went out the doggie door and ran away the gate was opened I'm sorry." her sobs made me giggle.

" Edward Anthony Cullen this is not funny Jovi will be so sad, not only did I ruin Christmas but I ruined her Birthday as well."

" Ma, fist off you didn't ruin anything, you got to stop crying, Jovi the little stink decided to bring Shrek along on our little adventure today." I squeezed Jov's hand reassuring her that I wasn't mad at her.

" Oh god and your father, how did he take it."

" He probably would have had a coronary but the fact that your granddaughter decided to chase after Shrek after he ran away and I lost her pretty much stopped him from killing over in the surgical wing. I think he was just grateful we found them both before anything bad happened."

" Oh my so glad everything turned out okay."

" Me too mom, me too, we got to go though mom the elevator is waiting on us."

"Okay son, please bring my grandbaby back to me in one piece please."

" You know I will mom, if anything ever happened to her." I tried to hold back the tears; she was my life, when Tanya walked out on us, I vowed I wouldn't let anything bad happen to her ever.

" I know Edward, I know. Have a great rest of the day."

" Bye Mom, love you." I hung up the phone, slid it into the back pocket of my jeans and walked us into the elevator.

We made it up to the NICU, Judy was back sitting at the counter, and she smiled at me as I grabbed the basket of blankets and then Jovi's hand.

" There are a few families in the family waiting room today, but Janice will take the rest of them from you and let Jovi look at the babies through the window." she patted my arm and pushed the button to let us through to the waiting room.

There were five families sitting in the bright colored family waiting room, they were all grateful for the blankets and caps. I handed the basket off to Judy, picked up my little girl and walked over to the viewing window.

The babies were all inside the incubators keeping warm, wires were sticking out all over the place, they were so tiny, it made me grateful that Jovi was a healthy eight pounds when she was born, it was the only right thing Tanya had done. I shook the thoughts of her out of my head and focused on my beautiful little girl, her crystal blue eyes were alight with wonder at seeing the tiny fragile human beings.

" Daddy looks at that one why its have a mask on." She asked as she pointed to the incubator in the far-left corner of the room.

" Sweets, see the bluish lights lighting up her little bed." She nodded her head. " It's to help get toxins out of her body, the mask protects her eyes from the lights." I kissed the top of her head. Grateful that I never had to deal with such things.

" Why's she got toxins in her body?"

" Gramps said its excess blood from her mother that is still in her body and trying to get out, the only way is from the lights and pooping and peeing sweets."

" Did I have yellows skin?"

I laughed. "No my angel you ate like a champ and pooped out all your bilirubin," I never understood how someone so small could produce so much poop, those first few days I didn't think I was going to make it as a single parent.

We stood there watching the nurse's work around all the wires coming out of the tiny bodies on the other side of the glass; both mesmerized by the scene in front of us. When the alarms started going off on one of the machines I knew that was our cue to leave. An overhead page of Code blue NICU rang out in the hallway, I rushed Jovi out of the waiting room and into the hall. Holding on to her tightly, tears sprung from my eyes praying that the little one fighting down the hall would make it.

We met up with my father in the cafeteria, he had Jovi's usual order of chocolate/vanilla swirl with sprinkles in a bowl sitting on the table and a slice of apple pie with vanilla soft serve for each of us. I pulled out Jovi's chair and sat her down, I walked around to my seat and plopped myself down and sighed.

" What a day, and it's only just begun." My father said as he lifted a forkful of pie to his mouth.

" You could say that again." I said as I dug into my pie, the combination of cinnamon, nutmeg and apple exploding on my tongue.

" Are you okay son."

" Yeah, I think." I said as I rubbed my temples, the beginning's of a headache coming on. " It's just to combination of loosing that little one over there." I pointed to Jovi whose mouth was covered in chocolate. " And seeing those tiny helpless babies, just overwhelmed that's all."

" So it has nothing to do with the beautiful brunette in room 302." He leaned back in his chair and smirked.

I forced another forkful into my mouth. " I have no clue what you are talking about." I said around the bite of apple pie in my mouth.

" Gross daddy, don't talks with food in your mouth." My little sweets said.

" Yes daddy don't talk with food in your mouth, beautiful brunettes might find it repulsive." My father chuckled, Jovi joined him in his laughter.

" Shut it both of you." I waved my fork at them. I couldn't stop thinking about Bella since we walked out of her room, but I was not going to tell them that.

Jovi started licking her bowl, how that girl could eat ice cream as fast as she does and not end up with brain freeze is a mystery.

I grabbed a wet wipe out of my pocket, and wiped her face off. Yes ladies instead of a foil packet in my back pocket I keep a wet wipe packet, such a turn on I know.

"Daddy did you know that Miss Bella's doggie is a chocolate lab and his name is Cooper?"

" No baby girl, and how do you know that Miss Bella has a dog named Cooper."

" She tolds me, she saids she misses him and cant waits to gets home and see him again."

" Oh. I see." I said. trying to imagine what it might be like laying in a hospital bed on Christmas day by myself, I would deffinatley be bringing Bella some pie, maybe just to cheer her up.

" And Miss Bella's mommy left like my mommy." She said as she climbed out of her seat and went to sit on my father's lap.

Now think what you want, I vowed to never lie to my little girl, and so a few months ago when she came into my study and asked where her mommy was I had to tell her. Of course I broke down and cried through the whole thing, telling her that her mommy wanted nothing to do with her was the hardest part. She just looked at me and said "Daddy you loves me right?" I told her; of course I love you with all my heart. She just looked at me and said that's all that matters then.

When I learned that Tanya was pregnant of course I was in shock at first, I mean we were both in our second year of Law school at Harvard. Both of us had full ride scholarships and were both vying for a spot for the summer internship with a big law firm in Boston. But a sinus infection and a forgetful pharmacist would change one of our lives, mine and I couldn't be happier. Oh Tanya went on to be the most powerful lawyer in Boston her dream job and I got my sweet angel sitting on my pops lap finishing off his apple pie.

* * *

A/N: so um yeah I wish I was that warm apple pie exploding on his mouth, and we learned a little about Tanya.

Thanks for reading, look for the next chapter to post by 12:00 pacific time


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: posted early sorry, got called into work

did you like that last one?

my goal for this story is shorter chapters not more that 2000 words but dont hold me to that

one again I dont own twilight I just own this daddyward and his little Jovi girl

* * *

" Well baby girl we need to get going so we can get to the butterflies." She nodded and climbed off my father's lap."

" Don't forgets Miss Bella's apple pie, daddy." She grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the counter.

" Slow down baby, I didn't forget." I looked up at the big black man behind the counter. " A slice of apple pie and a dish of vanilla ice cream to go please." He nodded and went to serve up the pie in a plastic container. He went to the soft serve dispenser and then handed me a small Styrofoam container over the counter to me. He looked down at Jovi.

" Taking some pie back to your wife." He asked as he gave back my change.

" Um….." I didn't know really what to say.

" We's taking it back to Miss Bella." Jovi said as she jumped up and down.

The black dude in a hair net just eyed me. I just shrugged my shoulder and thanked him. I met my father at the door leading out of the cafeteria.

We swung Jovi between us as we walked down the hall back towards the patient tower. We got to the elevator and my father picked up Jovi.

" No running away this time." He giggled and snuggled his face into her curls. He whispered something into her ear and she nodded. I had a gut feeling they were up to something sneaky.

The elevator dinged alerting us we were at our destination the door opened and my father shoved me out the door. " I'm taking Jovi on a tour, don't screw this up."

The doors closed and I was left out in the deserted hallway save a cart full of medical supplies. Maybe I could shoot myself with some pain meds. I scrounged around the cart but was in no luck.

I slowly made the trek down the hallway to room 302, the door was closed when I got to it, I paused my hand from knocking and just stood there starring at the pale wood barrier.

" Can I help you sir." I deep male voice made me spin on my heels.

Standing there was a big burly man twice my size in a pair of light blue scrubs, he looked like he could be a football player better yet he looked like he could be a cage fighter or WWF wrestler. I tried to take a few steps back but the door got in the way and I was stuck.

" I…I just wanted to give this to Bella, to thank her for keeping my little girl safe today."

He just shook his head " Pretty boy, loser parent." He said and shook his head.

I stood there agape, did he really just call me a loser parent. He pushed past me and walked into the room shutting the door in my face.

How dare he I was about to bust into the room, when I heard a sweet voice arguing with someone in the room. I couldn't quite make out what was being said but I could tell she was upset.

The door opened and the big burly man walked out, I tried to see his nametag but he brushed right past me before I could get a look at it.

" Edward you can come in." Bella's soft voice called to me.

The sun was streaming through the blinds casting a golden hue to her face, highlighting the purple bruises covering her face; I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

" Hi." I said as I sat down in the chair next to the bed.

" Hi." She said back and giggled.

" Yeah ….um…. I wanted to thank you for keeping Jovi safe."

She waved me off. " Edward you don't need to thank me, my door was cracked open, granted I was trying to sleep when Shrek decided to pounce."

" He didn't hurt you did he."

" No, thank the lord for the drugs." She pointed to the morphine drip.

" Yeah…. Well um I brought you some pie, some birdie told me it's your favorite."

I handed her both of the containers, her smile lit up the whole room, seeing that smile made me feel like my hart was shooting out rainbows and glitter and sunshine.

" Thank you."

" You're welcome, so can I ask you something."

" Um, sure." She said as she bit into the apple pie. She made the most erotic noise as soon as she closed her lips around the fork. I starred as she slid the fork back out of her mouth her small pink tongue pocking out to lick the tines before she started the process all over again. Now I was jealous of a fork and trying to calm the third leg in my pants from jumping out and attacking her.

I slid my jacket off and placed it in my lap hoping to cover up any evidence that she was doing things to me.

" Um….." she slid the fork back in her mouth and closed her eyes and mmm'd around it. I had to shake my head.

" Can you tell me what happened. to you." I watched as she dug the spoon into the soft serve and then licked it off." Great now I can be jealous of spoon too.

" Car accident." She replied as she put another spoonful of the creamy white delicacy in her mouth.

" That's it, car accident that's all I'm going to get."

" Sure what else is there, I was T-boned in an intersection in downtown Seattle, ended up with broken ribs, a broken leg, the air bag deployed and hit my face hence the cuts and bruises, do you not believe me." she said harshly.

" No that's not it Bella I was just wondering."

" Well that's what happened." She said as she slid the pie and ice cream onto the tray by her bed. She slid down further into the bed and turned onto her side away from me.

I had no clue what I had done wrong. I stood up. " I'm sorry you got hurt, but thank you for helping me out today, I… I don't know what I would do if I lost her."

" It's fine." She said and I swear I heard her sniffle.

I walked out of the room and closed the door behind me. I stood there outside her door for a few minutes debating if I should just go back in there and try to apologize again. I looked down the hallway towards the nurse's station; the big burly nurse was standing there shaking his head at me.

I'm sorry I whispered to the door and walked away.

* * *

A/N: ruh roh, do you really think Bella was in a car accident, and who is this nurse?


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: so here is chapter 7 a short one sorry

again I own nothing

* * *

I walked into my father's office and plopped down in the brown leather chair facing his desk and sighed. Jovi was sitting atop the mahogany surface sucking on a sucker as my father was perusing his patient files on his computer.

"So did she like the pie?" My father asked not even looking up from his screen.

" I guess." I rubbed my temples, feeling the beginnings of a headache coming on.

" That doesn't sound good, what happened." He shut his laptop and leaned back in his chair and folded his arms across his chest, waiting on my answer.

Jovi spun around and mimicked my father, the sucker stick was hanging out her mouth and the beginnings of sticky sucker drool were oozing out the corners of her mouth.

It was pretty comical it made me chuckle. I grabbed a Kleenex out of the box next to my chair and got up and wiped the sticky substance off Jovi's face. I tossed the Kleenex in the trashcan and started pacing.

" First off you have a very rude male nurse on your hands you might want to investigate." I slumped back down in the chair.

" Male nurse, what happened? Most of the nurses here are sweet and nice"

" Well sweet and nice are not the words I would use to describe the brut, He called me a looser parent, or something like that I don't know, he was big and intimidating, I just wanted to punch him." I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose.

Well I'm glad you didn't. Now you sounded as if there were more."

" Women, they are so infuriating, why do they assume things." I huffed.

My father raised his eyebrows and gave me the what did you do this time look, yes I was all too familiar with it.

" I didn't do anything, and stop giving me that look." I gave him back one of my own in retaliation.

We had a stare down, neither one of us wanting to loose until Jovi started giggling.

" Daddy your face looks silly, you looks like yous compsticated." She said through her cute giggles.

" You mean constipated." A said trying not to laugh with her, I didn't want my father to have any kind of advantage with this one.

" That's what I said, you looks like you need to go have a good poops."

My father busted out laughing. " Oh Jovi …" he was slapping the top of his desk. " You are right he does look like he needs to go poop."

I couldn't help join in the laughter, leave it to my beautiful little girl to make me feel all kinds of better.

" Angel, daddy needs some lovin, you mind bringing that perfect albeit sticky face over here and planting some sugar on me."

Jov stood up and leaped off the desk, I barley caught her before she hit the floor the sucker stick narrowly impaling my left eyeball.

" Baby girl how about next time you take the sucker out of your mouth before you decide to go all super girl on me K, don't think a sucker stick down the throat will feel to good."

She pulled the sucker out, the red slobber juices were hanging from the end of the lollipop. " sorrys daddy." She planted her soft, warm, sticky lips against my cheek.

I nuzzled her neck, taking in her perfect little girl scent. Since the day she was born I could not get over the way she smelled it was like heaven and I couldn't get enough of it.

" Owy daddy yous face is scratchy." She rubbed her neck, a red mark was already to form from the scruff burn. oops.

She's right I needed to shave, my face was getting pretty scruffy. But I had been busy all week writing, staying up late after she had gone to bed and waking before the sun rose to meet the deadline Aro had set for me and I just couldn't bother to shave. Not to mention I was like a damn chia pet didn't take much for the hair to grow and shaving is such a pain in the ass and highly overrated if you ask me. Besides its not like there were any women in my life I needed to look decent for anyway.

" How about I shave when we get home, you can help put on the shaving cream." I said as I kissed the top of her head.

She nodded her head and started wiggling, her signal she wanted down.

My father was still sitting in his chair and still giving me the look.

I sighed and set Jovi back down on teh floor. " Fine I made her upset when I asked her how she got hurt, she thought I didn't believe her."

My father nodded his head, a look crossing his face I could place. " Do you believe her."

" Of course, its just the way she was acting, hesitating I don't know." I slumped back in my chair. Jovi climbed up on my lap and pulled my phone out of my shirt pocket she fiddled with the buttons till she gave up. I had to put a password on it after she had deleted a few apps and I had to repurchase them.

" Well just trust her, that's all I'm going to say." he got up out of his leather chair. " Now I need to get back to my patients, you and Jov have a wonderful rest of your day and I'll see you back at home, promise you'll wait to blow the candles out till I get home." he pointed at Jov. She nodded and crossed her heart, she smiled her cute little Jovi smile. He walked over and picked up Jov out of my lap.

" Merry Christmas and Happy Birthday bug, gramps loves you so much." He said and kissed her on the top of her head.

I stood up and grabbed her out of his arms and we walked out of his office. We got in the elevator and rode it together to floor three, the elevator dinged and the dopors opened. " Edward I'll look into the nurse thing okay." My father walked out of the elevator and into the hallway.

As the door closed my thoughts drifted to the beautiful brunette down the hall.

* * *

A/N: so what did you think?

ScruffyDaddyward is all kinds of UNF in my book


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Just a lil filler

if you go to my profile you can see some links to some pics that go along with the story so far I also have links to my tumblr I made for the story, I have a pic of Shrek, and the cullen home so far, will be adding the pics of Edwards Range Roover today sometime after I get my house cleaning done LOL Rl stinks

So some are thinking the nurse is Jacob, guess we will have to see wont we.

I've been toying with the idea to do BPOV of the day Jovi and Shrek busted into her room, what do you think should I

Hope you enjoy and once again I dont own nothing :( sadz really wosh I could be rich like Stephenie

* * *

I grabbed Shrek and heaved him into the back of the Range Rover and shut the hatch. I lifted Jovi into her booster seat and told her to buckle up and then climbed into my seat and started the car.

" Daddy I thinks Shreks fhirsty." My little one called from the back seat.

" Bet you didn't plan on that did you my little one."

" No daddy." She hung her head in shame, she looked like she wanted to cry and it broke my heart.

" Hey chin up princess, look in the bag next to your seat think nana packed you some snacks and a waterbottle."

She leaned over and looked in the bag and nodded her head. I turned the car off and got out of my seat and went around to her side of the car, I grabbed the bag and pulled out the Tupperware container of Goldfish. " Don't tell nana cause she'll kill me." I dumped the goldfish in the bag and poured the water from the water bottle in the container and place it in the back so Shrek could drink.

I climbed back in my seat and restarted the car; I turned on Tangled in the DVD player for Jovi and set about maneuvering out of my parking space in the hospital parking lot.

My daughter was happily signing Mother knows best in the back seat and I smiled at her angelic little voice as she sang along with Rapunzel and her mother.

" Daddy."

" Yes baby Girl." I said as I took a sip of my coke.

" Can Miss Bella be my mommy."

I spat coke across the dashboard and choked on the remaining liquid that didn't expel out of my mouth, damn that was going to be a bitch to clean up.

" Um…" I said between coughing, I really didn't know what to say.

" Cause she's nice, I want a nice mommy, Rapunzel's mommy is mean me no like a mean mommy."

My little girl was becoming more and more vocal everyday about having no mother and it was hurting me. As much as she might have Tanya's DNA and both of us would be tied to her for the rest of our lives in a small very small way, she was in no way Jovi's mother. The bitch wanted nothing to do with her, she made that perfectly clear when she signed away her rights, in fact she had the paperwork sitting on her empty hospital bed the day after she had given birth she didn't even hall the balls to tell me in person. I knew all along it wasn't what she wanted but I was hoping she would come around I even proposed, she took the ring and ran like a coward. But I got the most wonderful miracle out of it.

I recovered from the coke heading down the wrong pipe. Oh yeah I know we don't have two pipes but its just a saying.

" Sweetie we don't even know Miss Bella."

She nodded her head. " Uh huh, I knows she's nice, she wasn't evens mad that's shrek jumped on her, she even saids next time that I can sign her purple cast, daddy, she likes me she saids so."

" Well of course she likes you baby girl everyone likes you, and you know what I love you so much but we probably should get to know Miss Bella a little more before we start thinking about those kind of things okay." The smile that broke out on her face was contagious.

" Why you smiling princess."

" Cause I thinks you likes Miss Bella, buts you don't want to admit it." She giggled.

She was right I did like Bella, and maybe I was trying to deny it, I mean I made the girl cry for god sake and I have no clue why, I don't do relationships very well, case in point Blonde bitch from hell.

" I think you spent to much time in gramps office today." I looked in the rearview mirror raising my eyebrows at her.

She shook her head no. Shrek lifted his head over the headrest and licked the side of her face. she giggled louder. " Gross Shreky." She wiped the slobber off her face.

" Daddy we can't bring shreky into eat pizzas with us right."

Oh fuck, no we couldn't and he couldn't stay in the car the whole time either. I hit the bluetooth and prayed like hell my sister was still at home and not on her way to my parents yet.

" oh hey little brother." He high pitch voice rang out in the car.

" Thank fuck you are home still."

" That's a dollar daddy." Jovi scolded from the backseat. I rarely said that word in front of her, but I was so glad that I wasn't going to have to change her Birthday plans.

My Brother in law's laughter rang out in the background. " Do you have me on Speaker pixiedust."

" Well as it seems we are in the car yes my dear Eddiebear I have you on speaker." She chuckled. She knew how much I hated that nickname but I knew she hated hers a little bit more than I did mine.

" How far away from home are you."

" Just pulling out of the parking Garage why?"

" Well your cute stinker of a niece decided that Shrek should join us on our journey today, and now I have no clue what to do with him while we eat pizza and hit the butterfly exhibit. Oh while we are on the subject of Butterflies that reminds me Jasper James is going to be there to open it up to us right."

Of course the exhibit was closed to the public on Christmas but Jasper always had the security guard open it up for us, Jasper was an entomologist and traveled the world looking for exotic butterflies for the butterfly house, its how he met my sister. Sometimes Jasper Joined us but this year I knew he wanted to spend as much time with my sister as possible, he confessed a few nights ago when we went out for drinks that he and my sister were trying to start a family.

" Has he ever missed a birthday yet." My brother in laws southern accent filled the car.

" No, he's been on time for the last 3 years."

" So why are you so worried." he asked.

" I'm not, It's just been a rough day."

" You want to talk about it."

" No not really not right now, ask me later after a few beers."

Jasper chuckled. I know what you are thinking yes I have a daughter and for the most part I dont drink, but when I do its usually at home and after she's in bed. occasionlally Jasper has talked me into going out with the guys from the butterfly house to the bar for drinks but those times a few and far between.

"Okay now that's settled can you guys swing past the pizza place and pick up the puppy and take him back to mom and dad's please." I pleaded.

" Jovi is daddy doing the puppy dog eyes." My sister asked.

" Yep." The curly blonde traitor gave me up.

" Edward we are in the Porsche." She whined.

" Look just put him on your lap, I'll make sure he goes potty before please Ally, I'll let you open your present first."

" Okay, you owe me and I get to open two presents first."

" You got a deal, we will be there in five minutes what's your ETA."

" Give us ten."

" See you then." I hung up the phone and pulled into the pizza joint.

* * *

A/N: So what did you think I know it was kind of a filler

I got a guest review about how Tanya will always be a part of thier lives, while that is the case that still dosent make her a mother and yes Edward does hate her he's entitled in my eyes


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I hope you dont care if I skip a few days to get the story moving a lil bit faster

hope you enjoy this I have a BPOV outtake written and will be posting this later tonight as a seperate story so watch for that as well it will be the day they meet.

once again I dont own Twi sadz sadz

oh and in light of the new BTS footage with Rob/Edward holding the babie my heart melted all over again I love daddyward.

* * *

It had been two days since Jovi's Birthday, since Christmas, since I saw Bella, and I couldn't keep her out of my thoughts, every time I closed my eyes I could see her bruised yet beautiful face starring back at me. The last two mornings I woke up thinking about what she was doing, was she awake like I was, was she thinking about me.

During breakfast I would get lost in thoughts of wondering if she was having breakfast at the same time and what she was eating, my thoughts would drift off into wondering if she likes blueberry pancakes, or what kind of cereal did she eat.

And at night before I climbed into bed I would wonder how her day was laying in a hospital bed, was she healing, had she started physical therapy, I would wonder if I would ever get the chance to see her again.

And most nights like tonight I would lay in bed and stare at the ceiling. I looked at my clock on the table and groaned and rolled over, it was two in the morning and here I was wide-awake once again. I heard my father downstairs rummaging through the fridge. I wanted to go down there so bad and ask how Bella was but I was being a chicken shit. I heard his footsteps on the stairs and new I lost out on another opportunity to talk to him. He had pulled a double shift and I hadn't seen him since I walked out of his office.

Knowing it was going to be a long night of no sleep, I decided to work on my writing. Aro would be calling sometime in the next five days to see what my progress was. I climbed out of my bed and headed into the adjoining study. I flopped down in the computer chair and started up my Mac book, I pulled up the file I had been working on and set to work.

The light streaming through the shutters alerted me to the fact that Jovi would be waking up soon; I shut the laptop off and climbed back in my bed. My heavy lidded eyes drifted closed as soon as my head hit the pillow.

I blinked my eyes a few times and stretched rolling over expecting a cute bundle of little girl in my bed but was shocked she wasn't in my bed, I couldn't have been asleep more than five minutes. I rolled back over and sat up rubbing my eyes. I was a little disoriented watching the dust moots flutter to the ground in the light as is streamed through the stark white shutters on the west window. I looked over at the clock on the bedside table and jumped out of bed, it was noon, What the fuck. Why didn't Jovi come in and wake me up. I shot across the hall to check up on her my heart was thumping out of my chest with worry. She woke me up every morning since the day she climbed out of her crib and toddled into my room scaring the bejebus out of me. I made sure after that morning I was clothed in at least a pair of boxers. I pushed open her door felt instant relief, her bed was meticulously made, and her stuffed floppy rabbit was sitting on her bed keeping his watch over her room. I sunk down on her bed and felt my heart slowing down to a normal rhythm.

I picked up Peter the floppy Rabbit and sighed. I heard giggling coming from the kitchen below, and the smell of my mother's delicious banana bread wafting up though the vents in the house. I got up off the bed and headed down the stairs, trying to be as quiet as possible so I could sneak up on them.

I rounded the corner into the kitchen, my mother had Jovi up on the Marble Island and she was placing her sparkly keds on her feet. " And where are my two favorite girls off to this morning Huh." I asked as I popped my head around the corner.

Jovi jumped off the counter and ran into my arms. " Daddy you're awake." She kissed my cheek. " And you still haven'ts shaved yet." She rubbed her little chapped lips.

I chuckled and kissed her sweet cheeks. " Sorry Baby girl I guess I just forgot with all the celebrating the last two days."

" S'okay daddy." I set her down and the floor and ruffled her head.

Shrek decided to come barreling through the kitchen and knocked Jovi over in the process. " Shreky ouch." He turned back around and licked her face up and down then took off running to his food bowl. Jovi's giggles rang out in the kitchen and I couldn't help but smile.

" That dog is going to be a handful Edward." My mother said as she swept up the bits of dog food Shrek left on her impeccable kitchen floor.

" Sorry Ma, but look how happy she is." I pointed at Jovi who was now on the floor giving Shrek a belly rub.

She waved me off and finished her sweeping. " So where is that yummy Banana bread, and don't say you didn't make any cause I could smell it all the way upstairs."

" Well its nice to know that my bread can get your lazy ass out of bed." She swatted my hands with the bristly end of the broom as I reached for the bread cooling on the wire rack.

" Step away from the bread, its not for you." She pushed the broom in my direction again.

I put my hands up and stepped away from the counter. " No fair Ma you cant bake that shit and not expect me to have any." I whined, yes girls I whined I might have even tried the puppy dog eyes on her.

" No its for Jane for helping with the Jovi situation the other day." She said as she grabbed two fancy plates and set the two loaves on them.

" She gets two!" I pouted.

" No the other one is for Miss Bella you know the beautiful brunette at the hospital, the one you cant stop thinking about." My mouth dropped open.

" Close your mouth dear, wouldn't want a fly to land in there." My mother said as she wrapped the pates with fancy cellophane.

" I don't think a fly would be brave enough to even fly in this kitchen." I sassed and stepped away from the counter.

" So is that where you two were off to?" I asked as I pulled a bowl out of the cabinet."

" No, my dear son you are going to pull your head out of your ass and deliver this bread to her while Jovi and I are dress shopping, I figured its snowing you can drive us into the city, we are meeting up with Alice at her boutique." My mother put her finishing touches on the bread with two bows one pink the other one green.

" Mom. I…" she stopped me with her hand on my cheek.

" Just humor this old women please." She said as she walked over to Jovi scooping her up off the floor.

I grabbed the cinnamon toast crunch out of the pantry and the milk out of the sub zero fridge closing it with my foot; I walked over to the island and plopped down on a barstool. " I don't understand why you are worried about a dress for Jovi, she has plenty in her closet she can wear." I poured the cereal then poured the milk and stuck a heaping spoonful in my mouth.

She placed Jovi back on the island. " Because she's a flower girl she needs a pretty dress, isn't that right angel?"

" I don't get it, Alice and Jasper have been married over a year mom." I said with a mouthful of cereal, the milk trickled down the side of my lips.

" Gross Edward could you act like a human for once." She handed me a napkin. " I swear you kids just want me to be miserable, I missed my little girls wedding, I deserve to at least to see them renew their vows."

I pushed the dry cereal down with my spoon coating it with milk. " Mom its like they are getting married all over again, you are throwing the party of the year all of Seattle will be there, why do you think they eloped in Paris Ma."

" Oh hush." She wiped the tears that were forming in her eyes.

I felt bad. " Mom I'm sorry." I got up and went over to her, pulling her into a hug I kissed the top of her chestnut hair. " I'm really sorry mom."

" I just don't get it, Alice is fighting me just as much I mean I pushed all nine pounds of her out of my body and this is what I get in return." She sniffled.

I understood how she felt, I wouldn't want to miss seeing Jovi walking down the aisle in a beautiful white gown, I would be pretty upset if I heard about it over the phone.

" Tell me you understand please…." She sobbed into my chest.

" Yeah Ma I do." I hugged her closer.

She sniffled and pushed me away. " Okay scoot, you need to clean up so you can impress this girl."

" Mom, I'm just going to thank her and be on my merry way, she's healing and doesn't need me to keep bugging her, I think we did that enough the other day.

" You keep telling yourself that." She grabbed Jovi and walked out of the kitchen, both giggling as they disappeared around the corner.

I rinsed my bowl and placed it in the dishwasher, I raced up the stairs to my bedroom and stood in front of my open closet. I stood there for a while just staring at the contents of my closet, throwing jeans, slacks, sweaters and button down shirts on my floor. I was screwed I had nothing to wear, nor did I have a first clue what to wear I was only going to thank her right, Oh fuck it I wanted to impress Bella.

I settled on a pair of my dark wash Joe's jeans my blue striped button down Ben Sherman shirt and my gray penguin V-neck sweater. I grabbed my black velvet vans and headed into the bathroom to shower.

I closed my eyes as the hot water washed over my body, in less than an hour I would be seeing Bella again, my body felt alive. Feelings I hadn't felt in a long time began to take over and I let my hand travel south and when it came into contact with my fully erected cock I jumped, clearly its been a while since I indulged in any kind of pleasure. I reached for the soap and allowed myself this release, with thoughts of maybe one day doing this with Bella I came hard against the tile of the shower.

* * *

A/N: so what did you think, um I would volunteer to help with Edwards prob in the shower anyday Justsaying LOL

check out my profile for pics that go with this story I have a tumblr for this story the link is on my profile


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: yeay yeah I know I said I would do a Bella outtake but I realised that it would give away some things that I wasnt ready to reveal yet trust me you want to wait for that.

so here is chapter 10

I dont own Twi no matter how many times I say it I only own this daddyward and this Bella

hope you guys are enjoying this story as much as I am writing it.

**I just want to thank you guys for all the reviews fav and follows they mean a lot to me**

* * *

I walked out of my room with a huge grin on my face; I was feeling giddy and started to dance a little down the hallway.

I was in the middle of what could be considered a great touchdown dance, my fathers gravely throat clearing stopped me from breaking it down on the hallway floor. He was rubbing the sleep from his eyes in nothing but a pair of basketball shorts; his hair was an absolute mess. So that's where I get it.

I laughed at the sight of him. " Go back to sleep old man, there's nothing to see here."

" That was a nice little dance you had going on there son, have you been keeping things from your mother and I?" He slipped the white T-shirt that was in his hands over his head.

I raised my eyebrows at him in question.

" You have some moves boy, makes me wonder if you've been taking lessons." He chuckled and headed for the stairs. " What has you so happy this morning anyway." He yelled as he descended the first few wooden steps.

" Nothing." I tried to play it off.

" Didn't look like nothing." He yelled back over his shoulder as he hit the last step and headed towards the kitchen.

" Can't a guy just be happy for no reason." I said as I rounded the corner and walked into the kitchen behind him.

My mother handed him a mug of Coffee and a slice of Banana bread. My mouth gaped open.

" I thought I said that look was not becoming of you Edward, close your mouth." She said as she wiped up the crumbs on the counter.

" You holding out on me Ma?" I asked. She nodded and rinsed the washcloth out in the sink.

" I'm hurt." I held my hand over my heart.

" Don't be such a baby." My father said behind his newspaper.

Jovi came running into the kitchen. " Papa, guess what?" she said as she climbed up into his lap and grabbed his face planting a cute little kiss on his cheek.

" What bug." My father put down his newspaper and kissed her back on her head, seeing my father with her melted my heart. Even though I made my parents grandparents before they were ready they embraced it and fell in love with her. The day my parents held her for the first time just minutes after she came into the world squealing like a banshee I saw it, the tears in their eyes I knew, I just knew this little girl would be everything to all of us. I just wish her egg donor had realized just how amazing and wonderful she was and still is.

" I gets to go get a pretty dress today." She was now sitting on top of the table her feet dangling off the table, she was swinging them back and forth, my father covered his family jewels in the off chance that her little feet made contact. Trust me she can be very lethal when she wants to be I've had plenty of experiences with knees, elbows and feet to the nads.

" Make sure its really pretty okay." My mother filled his coffee mug again.

" So the girls are going shopping what are you doing today son want to hit up the gym with me? He asked eyeing my clothes."

I tried to hide the smile on my face. " Um…." I couldn't come up with anything.

" Daddy's going to go sees Miss Bella." Jovi piped up. That little stinker.

" Oh really." He raised his eyebrow.

I grabbed the two loaves of banana bread off the counter and headed for the garage door. " Yes and its only to thank her for keeping Jovi occupied." I yelled from the garage door.

I heard them all chuckle. " Well Edward she might want to go for a wheelchair ride, I gave the okay for her to get up this morning." My father yelled as the garage door shut behind me.

My mother and Jovi followed shortly after; I set the banana breads on the back seat and then went around to buckle up Jovi. My mother was grinning as I slipped into the driver's side.

" What." I asked.

" Nothing, just something between your father and I, don't worry about it." She said as she dug through her purse trying to brush it off.

The drive was short and filled with quiet except for Jovi's movie playing in the background. I kept stealing glances at my mother to see if she would cave and tell me what was up with her and my father, but she kept a straight face as she looked out the side window at the falling snow.

* * *

I dropped them off at Alice's boutique with waves, smiles and promises to pick them up later. I headed off towards the hospital. The snow was now coming down in huge flakes of white crystals, it was actually really beautiful and made me wonder if Bella would like to sit and watch them fall from the sky.

I parked my Rover and grabbed the breads off the back seat, with a smile on my face I headed into the hospital lobby; I shook my hair ridding it of the snow that had accumulated on it on me short jaunt from the parking lot.

I headed up to give Judy her bread; I wanted to get that out of the way so I could spend all my time with Bella. Judy was not at her station but the young nurse smiled and said she would give it to her. I headed down to floor three. As the doors opened and I stepped out I felt my heart race and my palms started sweating. What was it about this beautiful girl that had me all kinds of worked up.

I stood at her closed door trying to get my heart to slow down before I had a heart attack in the middle of the hall. I took a few deep breaths and knocked.

" Come in." he sweet voice rang through the door and I smiled.

I rounded the corner into her room, she was propped up in bed and reading a book, I smiled when I saw the cover art.

" Edward." Her whispered shock made me look up into her eyes.

" Hi."

* * *

A/N: yeah so I ended it right there sorry, I would love to see Daddywards touchdown dance bet I would fall on the floor laughing


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: yep two chapters in one day thats all I have to say other than I know I know I am not rich like Steph. boooooo**

* * *

I walked slowly over the to side of her bed and sat down on the edge, my heart was beating out of my chest. She set the book down on her lap and smiled at me.

" Hi." She said back. " What are you doing here?" she asked.

" Oh. Um my mom made this for you for helping with the Jovi situation the other day." I handed her the banana bread. My hands shaking the whole time, I'm pretty sure she could see the plate shaking as I handed it to her.

Her smile made her whole face radiate with a glow. " Wow okay tell her thank you." She grabbed it and set it on the rollaway table by her bed.

Her hospital gown was loosely sitting on her shoulders, I could see the faint little freckles sprinkled across her collarbone, and I gulped. Not only was I having a hard time getting my heart under control now other body parts were reacting to seeing her bare shoulders.

Sensing my unease she pulled the gown up on her shoulders. I needed to speak, say something, get my mind off what it would be like running my tongue over the little brown dots on her porcelain skin. " Um… I also wanted to thank you for keeping my baby girl safe."

She swallowed as if thirsty." Its not a big deal really." She reached for the water on the table next to her.

" Here let me get that for you." I got up off the bed and grabbed the water jug, I poured the water into the Styrofoam cup, I handed it to her and our fingers grazed. I felt that jolt of electricity buzz up my arm. She smiled and sipped the water though the straw.

She set the water back down on the table and I sat back down on the edge of the bed. " Sorry I feel so parched I think it's just my throat healing from the tube being down my throat during the surgery."

" Speaking of how are you feeling." I asked trying to make small talk.

" Getting there slowly, your father released me from being bed bound, they took the catheter out this morning and now I can get up and move around with the help of the nurses though, I still cant put my full weight on my leg yet."

" Yeah he told me this morning that maybe you might want to go for a ride, get out of your room." I stated. I was really hoping I could push her around the hospital anything to just spend more time with her.

A walk or should I say ride around the hospital sounds really nice."

A knock came on the door, and her sweet voice rang out telling the visitor to come in, I frowned when the same big burly nurse from the other day came in.

" Bella you ready for your shower." He asked in a deep manly voice, eyeing me and smirking as if he knew exactly where my thoughts were going.

I snapped my head in Bella's direction waiting on her answer. " Oh yeah I forgot, um Edward can you give me fifteen minutes then we can take that walk."

" Sure I'll wait outside." I said trying to hide the disappointment that our time was interrupted, or maybe it was the fact that some douche was going to be helping her, seeing her naked. I didn't like it one bit. I curled my fist and gave the man nurse a once over saying with my eyes you touch her wrong and you have to answer to me. I stood up to walk out of the room.

" Wait Edward." Bella's sweet voice stopped me in my tracks before I could get out the door. " Emmett can you call Jessica and tell her I'm ready for my shower now." Bella said and smiled as if she knew exactly why I was being such a sourpuss. " Just wait out in the hall I wont be long okay, but I really need this shower."

I nodded. " Take all the time that you need, I'll just be sitting in the hall okay." I smiled and walked out the door. I slid down the wall outside the door and planted my ass on the cool tiles of sterile floor. The man nurse Emmett walked out and stopped next to me.

" I don't know what she sees in you." I heard him say as he walked away down the hall to the nurse's station. What the fuck was his problem with me, I mean he's a male nurse for Christ's sake.

The bubbly Jessica came bouncing down the hall a few minutes later in the same bright pink scrubs. " Oh hey." She said as she flipped her hair over her shoulder as she walked into the room. She closed the door behind her and I just shook my head.

Bella was right it only took her fifteen minutes and she was being wheeled out of her room, she was in a pair of black yoga shorts, red T-shirt and a pair of blue hospital shocks covered her foot without the cast on. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail but what caught my eye was how beautiful she looked.

" Amazing what a shower can do to make you feel more human." She said and giggled.

I gulped. " You look beautiful." I said, as I looked her up and down.

She blushed, her whole face turning a beautiful shade of pink. Jessica the dumb nurse guffawed.

" I'll take it from here, Jessica is it." I said as I grabbed the handles to her wheelchair. She huffed and walked down the hall.

So where to Miss Bella." I whispered in her ear.

I heard her sharp intake of a breath and smiled oh yeah I was getting to her just as much as she was getting to me.

* * *

**A/N: okay so few more details revealed did anyone think the male nurse was who it ended up being?**

** after next chapter I'll post the Bella POV outtake it will be titled Stand up 8**


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Happy Presidents day everyone, had today off was trying to get this posted earlier but my minions ( AKA my children) kept me busy running everywhere today.

Disclaimer: is always the same I do not Own Twilight or its characters no infrigment intended

Oh I forgot to tell you guys that I lost my middle child once in an elevator we were at a hotel for my cousins wedding we got off the elevator at teh parking garage but she did not follow us instead she stayed on and went back upstairs thank god my mom was still up there and some nice little lady's took her back to where the wedding was, it was the worst ten mintues of my life since I had no clue where we lost her at. okay granted me and my little sister were deep in a conversation and I was not paying attention nor was my hubs who was trying to keep our youngest from taking off. its the only time I lost one of my kids on accident now I just try and lose them on purposee cause they are 16, 14 and 10 LOL. so thats where I got the idea from but completley forgot to metnion it.

* * *

" How about we sit in the atrium maybe watch the snow fall." I pushed the wheel chair towards the elevators.

" That sounds nice, I haven't seen snow in a long time." She whispered barley loud enough for me to hear her. I stopped in front of the elevator and pushed the down arrow.

" So does that mean you're not a local?" I asked wondering why she hadn't seen snow in a while; last year we had the most snowfall on record in over ten years.

" You were not suppose to hear that." She whispered again.

The elevator doors opened and I pulled her wheel chair inside and pushed the button for the lobby. The doors closed and I leaned against the wall as we made our descent. I had to break the silence. " So where are you from?"

" Why don't you try and guess I'll tell you if you are right." She said as she played with her fingernails.

I pushed off the wall " Why wont you just come out and tell me." The elevator came to a stop and the doors opened.

" Because I don't really know you, and that's personal." She said. I could tell her head hung down and I stopped us in the middle of the hall, passerby's made their way around us I really didn't care that we were taking up space in the small hallway.

I walked around to the front of the wheel chair and bent down on my knees, I lifted her chin up so she could meet my eyes." Hey I don't want to make you mad again, that's not what I was trying to do, I just want to get to know you better, Bella, if anything I thought maybe we could be friends." I didn't want to scare her so I went with the friends.

" Sorry." She wiped at a few stray tears. " Friends, that would be nice." I smiled my sexy smirk at her and nodded.

" Okay so let's go watch the snow fall, we can sit and talk about things okay like friends do." I got back up and rounded the chair she was sitting in and began to push it down the hall.

There was an empty bench in front of the huge glass windows in the atrium. " This good." I pointed at the bench.

" Yeah this looks lovely, can you help me out of the chair, I don't want to sit in it, I'd like to feel somewhat normal… you know not have everyone starring at me like they feel sorry for me."

I stopped the chair next to the bench." Of course, you just tell me what to do, I know my fathers a doctor and all but I went to law school so I have no clue what I'm doing here."

" Okay Mr. Lawyer man, I'm pretty sure all it takes in common sense but just put the brakes on wheel chair first so it doesn't roll away when I try to stand up." She giggled.

" Well I'd say you're a smart ass, but fine." I pushed down on the break pedals with my foot.

She laughed even harder and I couldn't help but laugh with her. " Okay well know that the chair wont go away I just need you to lift me up." I nodded and starred at her, I had no fucking clue what I was doing, where I was suppose to put my hands, was I suppose to just pick her up?

She shook her head and smiled. " Come over to my right side and just lift under my arms, I'll help I just have to keep my weight off that side so if I were to fall you can catch me okay."

" I'm not going to let you fall." I said as I bent down to help her stand up. She pushed up on the armrests of the wheel chair and in no time she was standing.

" Okay what now." I asked as we were standing there, the both of us eyeing the bench a few inches away.

" Who's being the smart ass now." Her snarky voice made me giggle.

I picked her up around the waist and gently sat her on the bench, as I sat her down she winced. " Oh god sorry did I hurt you."

" It's okay my pain meds are starting to wear off, I'm just tender and sore in my ribs."

" I didn't think that through very well I apologize." I said as I grabbed her hand just wanting to touch her again,

" Edward…It's fine okay." She squeezed my hand, and I felt the weight fall off my shoulders. She spun on the bench and looked out the window.

I spun myself around and we starred at the falling snow.

" It's so beautiful." Her quiet voice made me smile.

" It sure is." My head was spinning with so many questions I wanted to ask her but was afraid she wouldn't answer. " Hey Bella."

" Hmmm." She was still looking out the window.

" I have an idea, why don't we play a question game."

She turned her head away from the falling snow and looked at me, her eyes were bright and shinning. " Like twenty questions?" she asked.

I smiled at her. " Kind of but with a twist we each ask a question but before the other person answers we get a guess if we get it wrong the other person earns a pass on any question."

" You do realize we know nothing about each other and we both could potentially pass on every question."

" Yeah I didn't think that through did I."

She giggled " No you didn't." she patted my thigh, and I would be a liar if I didn't say having her hand on my leg was not doing things to me, that electric currant was back full force and causing a buzz to radiate all over me.

She smiled and me and took her hand off my thigh. " Hey how about we just try and guess and if we get it wrong the other person has to be truthful and tell the answer that way we can really get to know each other."

I swallowed, missing the contact from her hand and nodded. " Okay do you want to go first." she shook her head no. " You want me to go first?" I asked

" Yeah." She whispered.

I thought for a minute what I wanted to ask her. " How about I start off easy, favorite color?" I asked thinking about what I thought her favorite color was, I looked down at her cast on her leg and it hit me.

" Purple."

She laughed, like a full on laugh. " Did my cast give that away?" she said through her laughs.

" So I was right." I said and did a fist pump.

" Sorry to be the bearer of bad news but you are wrong, I didn't get a choice when it came to cast colors I woke up with this on my leg."

I pouted and she laughed louder. " I think someone is a poor sport, but my favorite color is…" she looked away and I'm pretty sure she said green.

" What was that?"

" Green.. green is my favorite color." She blushed and looked away.

" Want to elaborate."

" No she said." And looked back over at me her face was flaming red. " What's your favorite color? Let me guess blue." She said.

I laughed. " Wrong, what you think cause I'm a guy that my favorite color should automatically be blue."

She shook her head no and I laughed. " Well I'll have you know that my favorite color changes as much as the weather changes but right now my favorite color is pink." I said, knowing that she would question why a guy likes pink.

" Pink! I wouldn't have pegged you as a pink guy." She raised her eyebrow. " I hope it's because of Jovi." she said.

" What guys can like pink."

" Yeah only girly guys." She whispered and blushed again. I held in my laugh cause watching her squirm in her seat was fascinating me.

" Well I do have to admit that Josh Duhamel is a very handsome, lickable and sexy gent."

Her eyes got huge and I started laughing. " God your face….. so priceless." I couldn't stop laughing she pushed my shoulder and I fell off the bench.

"Oh my god, are you okay sorry." She looked down on the floor where I was laying there laughing. Passerbies were looking at us like we were crazy. I pulled myself back up to the bench.

I leaned into her and whispered in her ear. " Right now your face is the most beautiful shade of pink and that is why its now my most favorite color and not because I'm gay I'm very far from being gay Bella." She gasped. I closed my eyes as I took in her scent, I thought Jovi smelled like heaven, Bella's scent sent shivers through my body. She smelled like a field of lavender. I needed to pull away before I consumed her on this very public bench. I scooted away from her.

She sat there stunned; I needed to think of another question to ask. " Okay favorite music group." I asked and thought about my answer. " Maroon five." She laughed. " What don't most girls think Adam Levine is hot."

" I'll give you the hot part but no I am not much of a Maroon five fan, more like Muse with Mumford and sons coming in a close second." She said as she turned and looked at me with a beautiful smile.

" And you, same question, hmmm let me guess Bon Jovi." I smiled

" Well you got one right, but I'll have you know I pretty much like all 80's rock band, Whitesnake, Def Leppard, Motley Crue, Poison, Guns N' Roses." She held her hand up and stopped me.

" I get it, you like all the hair bands. Okay next question."

" Favorite movie of all time. I'm going to guess some romantic comedy like Sweet home Alabama or how to lose a guy in ten days."

" As much as Matthew Mcconaughey and Josh Lucas turn me on cause they are so so sexy." I'm pretty sure she was laughing cause my mouth was hanging open. " Those movies are great but I like the classics." She said.

" What like Gone with the wind and Casablanca?" I asked.

She shook her head no. " More like Breakfast club, sixteen candles, can't buy me love, say anything."

" Really?" I questioned.

" Yeah I mean who wouldn't want Jake Ryan picking them up in a red Porsche and then giving them back their panties as they kiss on top of a glass table over a birthday cake. Or riding off into the sunset on a riding lawn mower with a young Doctor Mcdreamy, come on its every girls fantasy plus those movies are like amazing."

I laughed. " You and my sister would so get along. I swear I had to watch that movie so many times I could quote it, Jake Ryan was her fantasy guy for so long, I was so glad when my bother in law finally came along and don't get me started on Doctor Mccreamy."

She chuckled. " Oh god Mccreamy that's a new one." She held her sides when she laughed I'm pretty sure she was hurting but it was nice seeing her smile and laugh.

" Okay same again, let me guess transformers."

" Pfft, please…. Of course seeing Megan Fox's titts bounce as she ran on the big screen was nice, I'm more of a Sci-fi nerd, Star Wars and Lord of the rings top my list."

" Interesting."

" Okay here is another one, favorite book." I asked, this question was plaguing my head since I walked into her room and saw what she was reading.

" All time favorite or just favorite in general."

"Are they not the same?" I asked confused.

" Well my all time favorite is Jane Austen, but right now I'm kind of digging this new author and his crime novels.

" Oh is that the book you were reading when I came in."

" Yeah he had me hooked with the first paragraph."

" So are you like a fan girl or something?" I chuckled.

" Oh no nothing like that, I'm not the type to camp out to meet someone famous, its just his writing just sucks you in, you should read it, the second in the trilogy comes out this summer, oh maybe I should ask if you even enjoy reading." She laughed.

" I do enjoy reading, and crime novels are kind of my passion." I said and smirked.

" Well that's not surprising you're a lawyer and all."

" I should be honest with you Bella I quit law school when Jovi was born and her mother left us. I had to take care of her and no time to go to school, my parents let us move in with them but that was the only help I allowed them to give me. I think I needed to prove too myself I wasn't a complete failure." I hung my head in shame. I felt her soft fingers lift my chin.

" Hey." I looked into her eyes. " You're a great father Edward do not be ashamed of that."

I took a deep breath " okay well I told you a little about my family, what about yours, do you have any brothers and sister?"

Her eyes filled up with tears. And I was at a loss for words; I was beginning to think I was very good at making this girl cry. The big burly nurse came out of nowhere and stood in front of us both, almost like he was lurking in the shadows.

" Bella, you've missed your meds, I think we should head back to your room before it gets to bad." He held his hand out to her and she waved him off.

" Edward do you mind taking me back to my room." She said and went to push herself up from the bench.

I stopped her from getting up, I bent down and scooped her up into my arms as gently as I could and placed her in the wheel chair. " I would be honored to wheel you back, lets go get you all drugged up." I laughed trying to lighten the heavy feeling hanging in the air. Emmett the brut rolled his eyes and walked away.

We were both silent as I rolled her towards the elevator, the quiet just seemed to grow as we rode up to the third floor and as we made it to her room. I helped her once a gain as she got into her bed. I needed to make this right; she was looking at the window pretty much avoiding eye contact.

I sat down on the edge of her bed and grabbed her delicate hand. " Bella can you look at me please."

She turned, her eyes were filled with tears and I wiped them away. " I don't want to walk out of here knowing you are upset."

She wiped her nose, " I'm not." She tried to play it off.

" Look you don't have to tell me anything you are not comfortable discussing, and I'm sorry I asked that question, we were having a great time and I went and ruined it."

" You…" I wouldn't let her finish.

" Let me get this out okay, I want to know if you had just as much fun as I had today." She nodded.

I didn't want today clouding anything we had going, I liked Bella, like really liked her, she was funny and snarky, and above all else she was beautiful and took my breath away even with her cuts and bruises, and I needed her to know that but not today. " Okay well then would it be too forward if I asked if we could do this again sometime."

She took a deep breath and winced. " I would really like that, sorry I'm such an emotional mess, its just that question hit close to home and maybe someday I'll be able to tell you but right now, just know that I cant…. I cant talk about my family." She wiped at her tears again.

" So how about we plan on doing this again on Tuesday I cant come into the city until then, Jovi has swim lessons and dance class tomorrow so that's the earliest I could get here

."

There was a knock at the door and the nauseating pink scrubs girl was back with Bella's meds.

Bella took the pills from her as she typed info into the computer and then excused herself with a wink in my direction.

" So Tuesday."

" Tuesday sounds good, and thank you for today, really Edward I had fun." I stood up from the bed

" I had fun too." I said as I grabbed her hand and placed a kiss on her knuckles.

She closed her eyes and let out a breath. " Can you hand me my book please before you leave."

" Gladly, have a great rest of your day and sweet dreams tonight." I handed her the book smiling at my pen name on the front cover and walked out of her room.

* * *

A/N: yeah so I went way over on the word count on this chapter but I didnt know where to end it, hope you enjoyed it

dun dun dun wonder what is going on with Bella, why talking about her family makes her cry? and did you guys guess that Edward wrote novels.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: hey readers thought I'd post a chapter before I have to go to work**

**sorry its another filler**

**Disclaimer I do not own Twilight juts this daddyward**

**Thanks once again for the reviews and follows and fav's**

* * *

Jovi's swim and dance classes were cancelled due to the 7 inches of snow we received over night and so I was cooped up inside with her bouncing off the walls. I always looked forward to her lessons, I always loved sitting there watching her explore the world of the pool, she would dip her head under when instructed and it never failed every time she would come back up for air with a huge smile on her face. She was getting stronger and was now able to swim a few feet to her instructor, a far cry from where we started in the mommy or should I say daddy and baby class, she cried and clung to me the whole time.

And at dance she moves her little body along with the music, although it's just a beginning ballet class seeing her in her little tutu and pink ballet shoes warms my heart. But above all else the hour she's busy exploring I finally get a few minutes to just breathe and I welcome every second of it, but today of all days we are stuck here with nothing to do.

Right now I was cursing the falling snow as Jovi jumped off my mothers couch with Shrek right on her heels following her everywhere, the both of them ran through the kitchen and down the hall towards the stairs.

" Jovi Marie Cullen, stop running before you fall down and hurt yourself!" I yelled out for her as I heard a thump on the hardwood floor and then a giggle, I shook my head and proceeded into the family room good lord it look as if a tornado had just made its way though my mothers house. Barbie's, Barbie clothes, littlest pets, legos and throw pillows littered the floor what a fucking disaster.

" Jovi, you get your cute little butt down those stairs young lady and come help me clean this up right now!" I spoke into the intercom, knowing where ever she was she could hear me. Grabbing the purple tote I started in on the mess on the floor, I finished picking up all the Barbie's, Jovi was nowhere to be seen still, typical. I got up to go find her. I was halfway out of the room when the most excruciating pain hit my foot. I fell down and wanted to sob it hurt that badly.

" Dumb fucking Lego you mother fucking bastard piece of plastic rot in the seventh circle of hell." The curse words slipped out of my mouth as I hurled the offending piece of plastic across the room.

" Ow." My mother's voice rang out from behind the sofa. I sat up and looked over the couch she was rubbing her forehead

" I'm sorry." I cried still holding my foot. I could feel indents on the bottom of my foot and I cried harder. " Did I really hit you?" I asked.

" You got great aim son." I heard her giggle and round the sofa.

" Maybe next time you should duck when you see flying legos."

" Lego came out of nowhere and bite your foot huh." She sat down a smiled waiting on my answer

" It's not even funny, those things are lethal." I wanted to pick up another one and throw it just to prove how mad I was.

She was full on laughing now. " Full circle is all I'm going to say." She slid off the couch and grabbed a tote and started filling it up with the legos.

" Mom don't clean up her mess, it won't teach her anything if we always do it for her." I finally got up but putting weight on my foot still hurt and I winced as I placed it on the carpet.

" I know son trust me I know just look at your room."

" What does that have to do with anything." I asked.

She stood up with the tote of legos and placed it on the shelf. " Oh I don't know could it be that had I not made your bed everyday because you never had time you would have learned to make it as an adult." She giggled and walked out of the room.

" Jovi sweetie please come downstairs nana needs some help." Her sweet voice rang out.

I heard the little pitter patter of her feet coming down the stairs. " How do you do that?" I asked.

" Do what?" my mother asked as she pulled out some apples and began slicing them.

" Get her to listen to you, I yelled at her to help and she just ignored me." I picked up another tote ready to hand it off to Jovi when she made it into the room.

" Its cause I'm her nana not her father son." She said as she scooped out globs of peanut butter into a dish and mixing in some chocolate chips.

Jovi rounded the corner Shrek hot on her heels. I handed her the tote with a scowl she took it with sad eyes, she knew that she was in trouble.

" I love you baby girl so much but when you make a mess you have to clean it up." I sat down next to her and ruffled her hair. " Let's clean this up together okay." She nodded her little head. Shrek came over and laid in between us his head on the floor watching, eyeing each littlest pet she put in the tote. I ran my hand across his gray furry head petting him. We got the room cleaned and I set her up at the counter to eat an afternoon snack.

The rest of the day went by in a blur; I had conference calls with Aro and the graphic artists for my second book and played in the snow with Jovi making snowmen and snow Angels. I had to give Jovi a second bath when she spilled glue in her hair as she was doing an art project I had set up for her in my office not to mention she had got it all over her clothes as well and so a load of laundry went in to the washer then moved over to the dryer, then folded and put away and then I had to take Shrek for a walk after he started chewing up my mothers pillows on her couch and by the time he marked every bush and fire hydrant and we got back home my mother was placing the lasagna on the table for dinner. I didn't really give a rat's ass that it was my favorite meal or that my sister was coming over for dinner I just wanted to crawl up to my room and sleep and maybe dream about Bella.

" Edward wash your hand dear and grabbed the basket of garlic bites off the counter please." I heard my mother call as I came in the back door and hung up Shrek's leash by the door. I slipped into the half bath and washed my hands.

I stole a piece of bread out of the basket and popped it into my mouth. " Edward Anthony Cullen if you pop one more bite in your mouth you get to do the dishes." She called out. How that woman knew was beyond me, we were not even in the same room, nor could she see me.

" Oh oh daddy got three named called, he's in bigs trouble."

" Didn't you get three named called earlier today." I said as I placed the basket of garlic bites on the table.

" Something smell delish." My brother in laws southern accent filled the kitchen, Jovi hopped down off her chair and ran into his arms. " Uncy Jaspy." She sang.

He picked her up and twirled her around. " I hear you got a very pretty dress yesterday."

" I did Auntie Alice made me a pretty one."

" I know and I love it, your going to be the second prettiest girl there, the first of course being my beautiful wife." He leaned over and kissed my sister.

" Gag me with a dirty sock, hands off my sister ass Jasper, there are kids in the room."

My sister spun around and glared at me. " Someone is just jealous." She grabbed Jovi out of Jasper's arms and carried her over to the table placing her in her seat.

" Daddy not jealous auntie Alice he mets Miss Bella." My sister looked up and eyed me.

" Who's Bella?"

* * *

**A/N: um yeah the lego part might have been from many experiences as a mom and yes I have said those exact words as I throw the stupid plastic toy across the room**

**I know you might be dissapointed no Bella in this chapter I promise to come thru on the next one okay**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: He everyone finally got this one knocked out, just started a new nursing job and am pulling 12 hour shifts right now and its kicking my ass sorry, hopefully when my body adjusts I can more chapter written, plan to do some writing when I have to sit on 1 on 1's during the gravyard shifts though **

**hope you enjoy this chapter a few more then I'll post a Bella's POV from the first day they meet. **

**like always I dont own twilight nor do I own Edward or Bella I just like playing with them in my head, no copyright infringment intended **

**Thanks again for the reviews, follows and fav's it makes my day getting the emails alerting me**

* * *

Dinner last night sucked, I went to bed early and with a stomachache to boot. My lovely mother had to tuck Jovi in, at first I wanted to blame it on my mothers cooking but quickly realized it was just nerves brought on by getting the third degree from my sister. She questioned my intentions, she quizzed me about Bella and by the end of the night I wanted to just strangle her for making me feel so insecure.

I tossed and turned all night, I emptied my stomach three times in the toilet and by the time I climbed back in my bed around three a.m. I hated myself, I laid there questioning what the hell I was doing, My sister was right after Bella healed and was no longer in the hospital what then, where would we be, would I have a broken heart again?

I wiped the steam off the mirror and ran my hand through my hair, frustrated that Alice the little sprite ruined what I had going on. I placed my fist on my forehead trying to calm down I wanted to just slam my fist on the glass.

A knock on my bedroom stopped me from throwing the shaving cream bottle that I had picked up. I walked out of the bathroom with a charcoal towel wrapped around my waist. I opened my bedroom door expecting my little girl but was met by black pixie hair, I went to shut the door in my sister face but she stuck her small foot out causing the door to slam back against the wall.

" What the hell do you want?" I asked as I grabbed some boxer briefs out of my top dresser drawer and a pair of jeans, I walked into the bathroom slamming the door.

" Edward, I come in peace." Her sweet voice rang through the wooden door

" Like hell you do." I yelled back.

" Listen Edward, I just came to apologize."

I opened the door and stood there in the doorway with my arms crossed. " Why?" I moved out of the doorway and went into my closet looking for a shirt to wear today. I grabbed my old Bon Jovi T-shirt not caring at all that the collar had numerous holes in it and slipped it over my head.

" You are wearing that old ratty T-shirt today?" she shrieked.

" Why do you care Alice, I'm pretty much a stay at home dad, nobody to impress here." I walked out and plopped down on the edge of my bed.

" But I thought you were going to see Bella today."

I shook my head she was so confusing, women. " Why would you care anyway, didn't you tell me I was making a mistake by getting to know her, and that I would get burned when she left the hospital." I slipped on my socks and huffed. " Look I know my track record sucks with girls Alice you didn't need to remind me of that fact but for once cant you trust me on this." I got up from the bed and started pacing in front of the window.

" Edward look I know I was harsh last night, I…. I just don't want to see you hurt again, plus Jovi Edward think about her, what if you get close and Bella just walks away, do you want to see your little girl hurt." Alice came over by the window

I spun away from the window, I felt my face flame up from anger. " You don't think I have already thought about that. I know I'm not the best father in the world Alice but cut me some slack please." I walked into the bathroom and grabbed my toothbrush out of the holder; I squirted the mint paste out onto my brush and ran it under the tap of cold water.

Alice hopped up on the counter. " Edward you are a fantastic father that's not what I was trying to say, I… it killed me to see you broken when the blonde bitch left you, I don't think I can take it again."

I spit the toothpaste out into the sink. " Look just trust me on this okay, if anything I just want to be a friend to her Alice, from the looks of it she has nobody visiting her, its got to be pretty lonely sitting there in a hospital bed everyday with no one to talk too."

" Well then it's a good thing I come barring gifts, as a peace offering." She held a DVD out in front of her face.

I ran my mouth under the faucet washing out the minty paste. I looked up and over at the title and laughed. " How did you know." I shook my head and placed my toothbrush back in the holder

" Jake Ryan is every girls fantasy." My sister said smiling.

I grabbed the DVD out of her hands and headed out of the bathroom. I slipped on my cons. And grabbed my wallet off the dresser slipping it into my back pocket.

" You are still going to wear that ratty old T-shirt." Alice asked as she went into my closet.

" Yep." I popped the last p. I looked down at my T-shirt short of the holes in the collar it was perfectly fine.

" I suggest you stop and get her some flowers then to make up for your appearance." She said poking her head out of the closet.

" Yeah that would be good….. but jeez roses are too romantic, and I don't really know what flowers she likes Alice." I rubbed my neck frustrated.

Alice came over and hugged me. " Hey listen how about getting her a bouquet or Ranuculus's." she handed me her cell phone on the screen was a beautiful bouquet of light pink flowers. " I looked up the meaning and found out it means little frog."

" That's perfect Alice thank you." I said as I hugged her back.

" Don't thank me thank your daughter she was the one that suggested it."

" What."

" I stopped in there to talk to her this morning while you were in the shower, she said she wanted to get Miss Bella some flowers and wished that there was one that was named after her favorite animal. So we looked it up and found these, do you know they use them in bridal bouquets."

" Alice."

" Just thought you would like to know." She skipped out of the room.

She poked her head back in the door. " Oh and the Pink lady flower shop has some in stock."

" Thanks." I yelled out to her. I grabbed my keys off the dresser my white button down shirt off the chair by my bed and went into Jovi's room. She was sitting on her bed slipping on her black lace up boots. I helped her lace them up and showed her how to tie a bow.

I ran my hand over her hair." Hey Baby girl, how about I put this rats nest up into some piggy's." I lifted her up off her purple comforter and set her down onto the bathroom counter I grabbed the brush and comb, I sprayed the detangler onto her hair and ran the comb through it.

" Daddy, yous going to sees Miss Bella today right. Ouchie not so tights daddy." She said as she grabbed her toothbrush out of the holder

" That's right and it wouldn't hurt so bad if you were sitting still." I said as I grabbed a rubber band and wrapped it around the piggy tail I had created at the side of her head.

" Can you giver her a big hug from me please." I tied the hot pink ribbon that matched her outfit around the rubber band and then spun her to do the other side. Luckily my mother and Alice had taught me to do hair; I even had a fishtail braid down to an exact science now. I gathered up the other side and finished off my masterpiece.

"Beautiful." I spun her to look in the mirror. " Of course but only if Miss Bella wants one okay." I kissed the top of her head. And grabbed her up in my arms. "Okay time to get the bugs out of your teeth." I said as I placed the toothpaste on her little toothbrush.

She brushed her teeth until her toothbrush stopped playing the song. She spit and rinsed and showed me her pearly whites.

" Don't forget to get her flowers daddy, she needs flowers." She said as she hopped down off her stool and ran out the door.

" I won't forget sweetie, what color do you think I should get." I asked as I nuzzled my clean- face on her neck as I swept her up in my arms at the top of the stairs.

She giggled as we descended the stairs. "Pink get the pink ones that match my outfit." She said as she pointed to her cute little pink top and her zebra pants.

"But Bella hates pink." I said as I placed Jovi up on my shoulders as we rounded the corner to the kitchen.

" No she likes pink it's just not her favorite color." My sisters high pitch laughter rang out from the table.'

"How would you know that?" I asked as I set Jovi down on the barstool.

"I might have stuck my head in her room this morning and said hi." She said hidden behind the newspaper covering her face.

"You what!" I swiped the newspaper away from her face.

" Edward don't get your panties in a twist, dad forgot his wallet at our loft this morning so I ran it over to him. He was in Bella's room doing rounds so I poked my head in her room to give it to him, he invited me in and introduced me to her." she said as she sipped her tea.

I sat there with my mouth hanging open.

" She's nice Edward, shy but really nice. And I might have secretly found out that her favorite color is green but she doesn't despise pink okay." She finished off her tea and got up to go rinse her cup out.

"Alice…. Please tell me you were nice to her."

" I was a perfect angel, you can ask dad. Oh but I should warn you they were taking her down to do some kind of therapy and I overheard the therapy team tell that nosy brut of a nurse that she might be tired after her session and to let her rest."

"What time was her therapy."

"I left there around eight they said they would come get her at nine thirty so she should just be going down. If you leave right now you should make it just as she is getting back depending how long the florist takes." My sister said as she set Jovi's cereal bowl down in front of her.

" You don't mind watching Jovi till mom gets back from her hair appointment. I feel like I'm leaving her too much with you guys."

" Edward go, you need to do this for yourself I can see she is already making you happier." She said as she pushed me towards the garage door.

I kissed Jovi on her head. " Be good for Auntie Alice okay." She just nodded her little head.

"Tell Miss Bella hi from Me." she said with a mouthful of lucky charms.

I slipped my button down shirt on I grabbed the DVD Alice loaned me and walked out to my car.

I stopped off at the florist Alice had recommended, it took her fifteen minutes to put together the bouquet but it was perfect, the hot pink flowers were vibrant and cheery. I placed the vase on the front passenger seat and backed out of the parking lot. I made my way to the hospital with a smile on my face.

The parking lot was filling up and I had to park in the far forty, the walk in was bitter cold and the rain was starting to come down just as I made it to the door. I shook of the few droplets out of my hair and headed towards the elevators.

Bella's door was shut when I got there. I knocked but there was no answer. Against my better judgment I walked in the room was somewhat dark as the blinds were closed, Bella was fast asleep in her bed. I slipped the card out from my jacket and grabbed the pen on her table.

I didn't want to wake her up so instead I left a note with my cell number on the front of the card telling her to call me when she woke up. I placed both the note and the flowers on the rolling tray table and slipped out of her room.

I heard a whimper just as I was about to shut the door and then I heard her scream.

* * *

**A/n: sorry a cliff hanger I know hides under my desk as my dinner burns**

**what did you think? **


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Just wanted tho thank everyone for the follows, fav's and reviews I really appreciate it, switching to graveyards this week so hopefully I can get some chapters cranked out while my patients sleep.

No copyright infringment inteneded, Stephenie still owns Twi and Edward and Bella I'm just playing in my little world.

* * *

Her screams pierced the hallway and the nurses at the desk came running down the hall towards her room. I slipped in behind them and my heart broke by what I saw. She was shaking and screaming, her hair was sticking to her face from the sweat running down her forehead, I was just about to go over to her when I was pulled back out of the room and slammed up against the wall. When I shook my head clear from the haze I saw murderous gray eyes looking at me.

" What the fuck did you do to her." He said between gritted teeth, his hold on my neck closing off my air supply.

" I cant' breathe, let go please." I tried to plea with him but he wouldn't let up his hold.

" Emmett let him go." My fathers voice rang out down from the end of the hall.

He let up his hold on me and I slid down the wall gasping for breath. My father came and kneeled down beside me, Bella's screams were still ringing out. I had this need too get to her to make sure she was okay. Her screams to not touch her had me in her room in an instant; my father and Emmett followed me. She was kicking and screaming, the nurses were trying to hold her down, her eyes were still closed.

" We are going to need to sedate her." My father said as he walked over to the computer to put in the orders for the sedation medication.

" No." I said as I walked over to the side of the bed. Emmett grabbed my hand to stop me and I brushed it off.

" What is your fucking problem with me." I asked as I spun around facing him.

" Emmett step out in the hall please." My father asked as he and Emmett walked out.

Good maybe my father will fire his ass. I walked over to the side of the bed and sat down, my heart broke seeing her shaking and tears running down her cheeks, she was still very much asleep and in the middle of her nightmare, one of the nurses came running back in the room with a needle.

" Please don't sedate her, can I try something before you make her sleep for the rest of the day I'm Dr. Cullen's son come on."

The nurse gave me a pointed look. " Don't think because you are the Dr. Cullen's kid you can just waltz in here and dictate how we treat our patients."

" I'm not, it's just that I want to see if I can calm her down before please." I pleaded.

I slid my hand into hers and entwined my fingers with her slender fingers, her hand was clammy from sweating, I slid my other hand over the top and Bella jerked away instantly and screamed out. I slid off the bed; the nurse gave me a crusty and went to inject the needle in to her arm.

" Please don't, let me try again please I know this will work I don't want her sedated."

She spun around and pointed her finger at me. " Listen hear kiddo you don't get a say in her treatment she needs this." She spun around again and I felt deflated, Bella would be sedated and I wouldn't get to talk to her today. She grabbed at Bella's wrist to scan her badge and Bella jerked away.

" no, no no, don't Jake don't, oh god Charlie NO!" Bella yelled out. I slipped under the nurse and kneeled by her bed. I ran my hand over her hair.

" Bella, shhhh baby they are going to sedate you beautiful if you don't calm down…. You're safe angel. Its Edward, please calm down, please. Shhhhhh…." I tried to soothe her.

" No….no….. Jake please don't….." She still was screaming.

" Bella it's Edward shhhh." I wiped away her tears as I pleaded with her to calm down but it was too late, the nurse already injected the sedation medication.

Bella's shaking and screaming subsided and I sunk to the floor. " How long will she be out?" I quietly asked from the hard sterile white floor.

" A few hours give or take." The nurse said as she left the room after charting her rounds.

I pulled myself up off the floor and grabbed the chair next to the bed and placed it next to the side of Bella's bed, I grabbed her hand and placed it in mine. Her hand felt so soft and delicate in mine. " Sleep sweet angel." I whispered as I watched her lying there still as a statue.

Emmett and my father came back in the room. " I thought you said she was getting better Doc." Emmett said as he came to the other side of the bed, giving me a pointed look in the process.

My father went over to her computer and started charting things. " Look Emmett I said she was getting better but with all PTSD patients they have set backs, this was one of them, I told you that going in."

PTSD, shit Bella had Posttraumatic stress disorder. We learned about the effects of PTSD in law school and how some patients never made full recoveries from it. I learned how it effected their every day life some people with PTSD could never go back to work or go out in public because the smallest things would set them off.

I ran my fingers softly over hers. So many things were spinning around in my head like who was this Jake asshole and what really happened to her, was the accident the reason, and who was Charlie?

" I'll agree with you on the asshole part, but I have far worse words to call him." Emmett said from his side of the bed.

" Did I say that out loud." I asked as I looked down at Bell's still form in the hospital bed.

" Yes." My father and Emmett said at the same time.

My father finished his charting. " Look I put in a request for Pshyc to come talk to her, I know she refused the first time but maybe you can talk her into it Emmett. Edward can I speak to you outside for a minute please."

" I don't want to leave her." I said.

" I really don't care what you want right now." My father said as he walked out of the room. I followed behind him and shut the door.

" Look Edward you cant go pulling rank like that."

" Dad."

" No Edward, Bella needed to be sedated, you put her at risk."

" I didn't know." I said as I hung my head.

" I Know you didn't know, but still Edward I'm very disappointed in you right now, not only did you put Bella at risk you put my nurse at risk of loosing her job."

" I'm sorry dad, I didn't want her sleeping."

" Well next time think before you act please." His pager beeped, he looked at it. " Look they need me in surgery, she will be out for a little over two hours Edward and then she's going to be groggy, just tread lightly with her please." He finished as he walked down the hall.

I stood outside her door for a while debating if I wanted to go back in or just let her sleep, I decided on the latter she had my cell number if she wanted to talk she would call me. I walked down to the elevator and pushed the down arrow.

" You want to go get a drink." The brut's voice was behind me.

" Look I don't know about you but drinking in the middle of the day is really not my thing you know being a looser parent and all." I said as I walked into the elevator.

" What's one beer." Emmett said as he followed me into the elevator.

" I don't think my father would approve of his nurses hitting up the bar next door."

" I'm off duty."

" Whatever sure I could use a beer." I said as I pushed the button for the lobby.

We were both silent as the elevator slowly made its way to the lobby, we were both silent as we walked across the street to Stella's and we were both silent as we plopped down on the barstools up against the wooden bar.

" Hi Edward long time no see." Stella the bar owner said, as she stood in front of the bar in her red apron. it had been months since Jasper and I had came in to have a few beers and play pool.

" What can I get for you two gentleman." She placed her elbows on the bar.

" I'll take a Heineken please." I said as I grabbed at a handful of peanuts on the counter.

" And for you." Stella asked Emmett.

" A Corona please." he said.

" Oh god you are not going to sit by me and drink that surfer shit, get him a Heineken Stella." I said as I tossed a couple peanuts in my mouth.

She placed the beer bottles on the bar top. " You expect me to drink that imported crap."

" Um. Are Corona's not imported as well." I asked as I raised my eyebrow at me.

" You know what I mean. You come here often." He said as he grabbed one of the bottles off the wood and looked at it like it was some weird experiment I was trying out on him.

" No, once every few months okay, Just drink up, I agreed to come and drink with you the least you could do is appease me." I said as I placed the green tip of the bottle to my mouth, tasting the bitter bite of the liquid as it hit my tongue. " Look I know you don't like me and I have no clue why." I said after I swallowed the liquid gold in my mouth.

He took a swig and cringed. He swallowed and placed the beer back on the bar-top. " You're right I don't like you."

I laughed at his facial expression." Yeah well can you tell me why, look I know you think I'm this loser guy that has a kid and that I must be some playboy, but that is so far from the truth."

" I'm just trying to protect Bella." He said around the beer in his mouth, not looking at me.

" You're her nurse not her bodyguard." I said as I took another swig.

" I'm not her nurse." He said as he placed his bottle back down.

Stella was at the other end of the bar, her frizzy blonde hair swaying as she wiped down the top of the bar. I sat there letting that recent information sink in.

I turned on my barstool. " You're not her nurse, then what the hell are you doing there and in scrubs." I said, as I looked his uniform over

" Like I said trying to protect her." He said as he took another sip

" Protect her from what? That asshole Jake."

" Yes." He said as he finished his beer, he placed it back down on the countertop and walked out of the bar.

* * *

A/N: so some of you guessed that Emmett was like her protector well I guess you were right but why is the question I am sure some of you want to know now right well hopefully the brut will answer his questions next chapter or do you think he will leave that up to bella.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: hey Y'all I'm back finally and I have the longest chapter yet, I just didnt know where to end it.**

**I do not own Twilight or it's characters so no copyright infringement is intended, I'm only playing with Daddyward in my head**

* * *

I paid the tab and ran out of the bar. " What the hell is your problem with me." I yelled across the street to him. " First you ask me to join you for a drink then you stiff me with the bill."

He spun around. " Look I got paged I have to get back to her, sorry."

He ran across the road and ducked through the sliding doors before I even crossed the street. I stood there on the curb starring at the empty space before me. He got paged? I never heard a pager going off. But if he got paged did that mean…. Bella, something was wrong. I ran across the road and through the sliding doors. Not wanting to waste time waiting on the elevator I hit the stairs taking them two at a time. I rounded the corner to where Bella's room was located. I walked briskly down the corridor to her room, the door was partially shut and there were voices yelling behind the door. I timidly knocked on the door and slowly opened it. Bella was sitting on the edge of her bed starring at the two male figures standing on the other side of the room; she threw her arms up in defeat and huffed. I would be lying if I didn't say it was the most adorable huff I had ever seen.

I moved further in the room and cleared my throat, they all turned their heads in my direction, and Emmett rolled his eyes.

" Edward." Bella whispered and then smiled.

" Hi." I said as I ran my hand though my hair.

" Hi." Bella said as she slid back on her bed. She patted the space next to her for me to sit down. " You are both excused." She said to Emmett and the other guy.

" Bella, I don't." Emmett started to say.

" No I said you are excused." She said and raised her eyebrow at him in a challenge.

I looked over at Emmett and smirked.

He shook his head. " Don't look so smug pretty boy." He said as he walked out of the room. " Riley let's go." He said as he grabbed the curtain and threw it out of his way in a huff."

I shook my head. " What a douche." I said under my breath.

Bella giggled. " Just ignore him, he's just jealous."

I snapped my head back in her direction and raised an eyebrow. " Oh really what's he jealous about."

Her beautiful blush raced across her face making me smile. " You… getting all my attention."

" I'm getting all your attention huh." I smirked at her trying to egg her on; I wanted to see her whole body alight with red.

" Maybe." She whispered as she slipped the covers over her face.

I grabbed at them trying to pull them down but she had a death grip on the edge. " Hmm I think my tickle fingers are longing to find their mark on the beautiful girl under here." I said as my finger danced across the blue cotton blanket.

" You wouldn't dare." Her muffled plea rang out from underneath the thin material. I ghosted my finger further up the blanket; he squirms underneath it now egging me on.

" Okay I give." She said as she threw the covers off her face, her hair was a wild tangled mess, her face was so flushed it made me want to know if other parts of her body were as red as her face and neck. God what I wouldn't give to just go exploring to find out.

" What." She asked.

" Nothing." I said, so glad she couldn't read my mind.

" You're lying."

" I'm not I promise." I said getting up off the bed before I lost it and just ravished her on the bed.

" Bullshit." She pouted, her bottom lip coming over the top, what I wouldn't give to just lean in suck it into my mouth.

The things this girl did to me, she was turning me into a perverted seventeen-year-old. I had to change the course my brain was on and fast. I turned and looked at her sitting in her bed, her beautiful brown eyes starring at me her cute little pout poking out and her hair wild on top of her head. " Your hair, it's…"

" It's what." She said trying to tame down the mess.

" It's kind of a huge mess." I said and giggled.

She grabbed the mirror off the table next to her. " Ugh." She said as she ran her hand's through it again making it more of a mess. " I fucking give up." She said as she tossed the mirror on the bed. She held her hands over her mouth. " Oh my sorry I usually don't swear this much."

I laughed harder and sat down in the chair opposite from her, this time keeping my distance. " Bella its fine a little cussing here and there is completely healthy, trust me as much as I try and refrain from doing it in front of Jovi I'm not perfect at not letting one fly here and there." Bella cursing was cute and sexy as hell.

" So did you sleep well." I asked, a little curious if she would open up and tell me what she was dreaming earlier.

She played with the blanket covering her lap. She hung her head and the beginning of tears were forming in the corners of her eyes.

" Hey look at me." I said and waited for her to lift her face in my direction, I didn't want to come here and make her upset, I was so out of practice with women I had no clue what I was really doing. " I don't like seeing you cry Bella." I slid off the chair and sat down on the bed.

She sniffled. " Thanks for the flowers." She said changing the subject and as welcomed as I was to that I wanted to know what had upset her so much earlier.

" Oh, I hope you don't mind that Jovi was the one to pick them out." I said as I looked at the arrangement the florist put together.

" So are you saying it wasn't your idea." She asked.

I hung my head. " No if I'm being completely honest my sister suggested it." I said as I looked down at the floor tiles.

I felt her left hand come up and touch my chin, lifting it up, her fingers were so soft against my rough stubble. " I love them thank you." She said as she slipped her hand away from my face and slid back up on the bed.

" Nobody has ever done something that nice for me before." She was looking down at the covers again.

I wanted to get inside her head and know what happened to her. It was driving me crazy something though was holding me back warning me to not push her. So I gave up." Your welcome, just glad you like them, even if my sister and daughter had a hand in picking them out?"

She nodded her head " Yeah I like them, speaking of sisters did she tell you she stopped in here this morning."

" Yes and I'm sorry she did that she's kind of…" I stopped not really knowing what to say about he fact my sister just showed up here.

" Kind of perfect." Bella said, surprising me.

" If that's really what you want to call her, I was going to go with annoying."

" Yeah well aren't siblings always suppose to be annoying to their family."

" Are yours annoying." I asked as I turned on the bed so I could face her.

Tears slid down her face; once again I made her cry, what the hell is wrong with me.

" I don't really a family per say." She said and rolled onto her side in the bed, not looking at me.

She didn't have a family, god I wouldn't know what to do without mine, and here she was sitting in a hospital bed obviously hurt beyond cuts and bruises on her face and she had nobody. I slid up on the bed and ran my hand over her shoulders.

" I'm sorry Bella, I'm really sorry." I said as I pulled her up into my arms. She sobbed on my shoulder.

" God I'm a mess. I don't know what it is about you but I can feel my walls slowly coming down, I don't open up to strangers very often" She said as almost a whisper as she wiped the tears from her face with the back of her hand. I reached for the box of Kleenex on her tray table and handed it to her, she grabbed a few out of the box and wiped her nose.

That confession warmed me and scared me at the same time but I felt the same. Something about Bella was making me want to open up to her and confess all my hurt and anger I had towards Tanya But right now I needed her happy again, Bella being upset broke my heart I don't think it could take much more today.

" Hey what do you say to a movie day in bed since I bet you are exhausted and the weather sucks outside today."

" Movie in bed huh, well." She said looking down at the bed.

" I didn't mean it like that." I said, this time my face flamed red from embarrassment.

She giggled. " That sounds nice but I don't have any movies, you could always run down and rent one from the kiosk though."

I reached inside my jacket and pulled out the movie Alice lent me and set it on the top of the covers. Bella's face lit up and my heart soared.

" That's perfect." She said as she grabbed the DVD cover.

" Here. " I grabbed the DVD out of her hands and placed it in the disc player. I grabbed the remote out of the cabinet and came back by the bed but sat in the chair instead. I swear Bella did a little pout but it was gone in a flash.

She snuggled under the thin blanket. " Are you sure you want to sit through this." She said as she grabbed her mug off the tray table and took a sip.

" Of course it's a classic." I said, as there was a knock on the door.

A nurse popped her head in the room. " Everything okay in here, she said as she walked into the room.

" Yeah everything's good." Bella said as the nurse did her rounding and charting. She took Bella's vitals and charted them.

" Okay well let me know when your pain meds wear off, that sedative we gave you earlier should almost be out of your system by know since you are awake and alert we just need to keep up on the pain management okay."

" Okay." Bella said and hung her head.

" Hey Bella." I said willing her to look at me.

" Hmmm."

" It's okay lets just watch this movie and forget about it." I said wanting her to be happy again.

She nodded her head as I pushed play on the remote. The nurse looked at me and smiled and then left the room closing the door behind her.

The opening credits rolled and there was Samantha Baker AKA Molly Ringwald sitting in her room talking about how her family forgot it was her birthday.

" How could they forget her birthday I mean." I said as I pointed to the TV.

" Shhhhh." Bella hushed me and I giggled.

" I would be grossed out if my grandparents felt me up." Bella said as she placed her hands over her breasts.

" Shhhhh." I said, mocking her earlier attempts at shutting me up. She just laughed.

" Well how would you feel if your grandpa felt your junk and said yep they have dropped." She said as a matter of fact.

I busted up laughing. " I probably would go throw up in the sink to be honest but I highly doubt Edward senior would ever try something like that."

Bella looked at me. " Oh so your named after your grandpa."

" Yes." I said not that I was ashamed of the name it just wasn't a name you heard with my generation.

" Don't be ashamed Edward it fits you, it's unique and I like it." I heard her whisper.

I turned back to the TV. " Did you ever pass notes like that in school, who would you fuck notes?"

" No, not at all." She said fast hiding her blush.

" You did didn't you."

" Nope." She said popping the P. we both turned back to the TV up on the wall.

" Now see that's the best sound effect ever." I said as it showed Caroline's boobs as she showered.

" Typical guy." Bella said under her breath.

" What? I mean let's be honest here Bella if it was Jake Ryan standing in the shower you cant tell me that you wouldn't be drooling over what did you call it earlier his Junk." I turned my face towards her and smirked the blush creeping up her face was giving her away.

" I plead the fifth." She said and held up her hands.

" Oh no no no that blush creeping up your neck is giving you away darlin." I pointed at her neck.

She pulled the covers over her face. " They wouldn't be able to show that anyway." Her muffled answer made me laugh.

" Well they could have made it NC17."

She pulled the covers off her face. " Then it would have never ended up being an 80's classic."

" That's probably true, would you have watched it had it been NC17?" I asked curious to know if she would.

She just smiled. I had my answer so I smiled back. " Don't look at me like that you are giving me a complex."

" What, how am I looking at you." I asked as I smirked at her.

" Like that, you're dazzling me."

I leaned over the edge of the chair so I could whisper in her ear. " Whats a happenin hot stuff." I said in my best Long duck dong accent.

I raised my eyebrows at her and she busted up laughing holding her sides. " Oh god you got to stop it hurts to laugh."

I couldn't help but smile at her. Hearing her laugh was like hearing the sweetest symphony. " I like hearing you laugh Bella." I leaned back in my chair and watched as Samantha Baker gave her panties to nerd in a half-built car at a school dance.

" I know she just wanted some attention on her birthday but no way would I have given up my panties to a nerd, especially Anthony Michael Hall."

I just laughed. " Even if said nerd became better looking later in life."

" I don't think Anthony Michael hall became better looking down the road I mean he played the part of nerd well in this movie."

" His Blue eyes don't do anything for you huh."

She turned her head away from me. " No I prefer green." I barley heard her but my heat did a flip.

I just smirked as she turned her head back acting as if she didn't say anything. " Well it's your new favorite color so I could see why."

Her face lit up light a Christmas tree. I felt a thump as a pillow hit me in the face. Just making me chuckle.

" Jeez what is this the let's see how many times we can embarrass Bella show." She folded her arms over her chest.

" Sorry Bella I cross my heart I'll just sit here and be quiet for the rest of the movie." I said as I ran my fingers across my heart.

She didn't say anything and went back to watching the movie. We sat there in relatively quiet and watched the movie but the silence was killing me and I took the chance and looked over at Bella. She was sound asleep, her cute little pink lips were formed into a pout making me want to brush my lips against them just to see how they tasted. I leaned over the railing and brought my lips closer to hers I was inches away from her I could feel her warm breath on my face. I leaned in closer and lightly brushed my lips against her forehead. I got up out of my chair and grabbed the note that I had written to her for the flowers and grabbed a pen I scribbled my thoughts out on the note card turned off the TV and DVD player walked out of the room.

* * *

**A/N: so what did you think, Sixteen Candles is one of my all time fav 80's movies I could have written 5 pages of them watching it together and the banter that could have happened but Bella feel asleep and ruined that LOL**

**bet you cant wait to see what he wrote on the card, and I am sure a few are pissed that he only kissed her forehead or that he left the room, guess you will have to wait till the next chapter to find out why**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: so yeah I don't have any excuse other than RL has been kicking my butt for the last few months sorry, but I'm back to writing again. hope you like this chapter**

**No copyright infringement intended Stephenie own it all I'm just playing with them in my own head**

* * *

I left Bella asleep and tucked into her hospital bed. I wanted to stay all day but I knew that I needed to pick up my munchkin from Alice's boutique and head home. My feet sloshed in the puddles from the rain that had just descended as I jogged to my car.

I drove the ten minutes to Alice's Boutique and parked my car behind her building. I grabbed the umbrella from the passenger seat just I case the rain decided to make another appearance. I slipped around the corner and opened the blue door leading into her swank little clothing store.

Up on the counter sat my little girl her cute blonde curls bouncing as she tipped her head back and forth as she played with her little rabbit. I hated that she carried that thing around. Of course she would fall in love with the only thing her mother ever gave her.

She looked up, our eyes meeting and hopped down off the counter and ran to me. I scooped her up and spun her around.

"Jovi my baby I missed you." I said as the room was starting to spin with my turns.

"I missed you too daddy." She said as she nuzzled my neck. "Did you see Miss Bella?" she asked as I felt her place a kiss on my neck."

"I did sweetie." I set her back down on the floor. I kneeled down to get on her level and that's when I noticed the sparkly diamond earrings in her ears.

"Um sweetie if I ask you to be honest with me will you?" I asked trying not to let my anger show.

She nodded. "Yes daddy I'm always honest." She said as she picked some lint off her bunny.

"Did Aunt Alice talk you into getting your ears pierced?" I ran my hands over the sparkly stones in her right ear, they were beautiful but I had discussed with Alice when she was a baby I would be in no way subjecting my child to that torture while she was so young, if she wanted to get them pierced she had to be old enough to take care of them.

She looked down to the ground not wanting to look me in the eye. "Jovi I asked you a question, please answer me." I said as I brought her chin up so she had to look at me.

"Don't be mad daddy." She said as tears filled her eyes. "I told Aunt Alice I wanted to be cool like the other girls in my class. They all got their ears done and I wanted mine done to, I told her you said it was okay." Her sweet tears were breaking my heart, still Alice had no right to go behind my back.

"Alice." I yelled out as I scoped Jovi up and set her back on the counter.

She came out from behind the curtain leading to her storage room. "Why are you yelling?" she passed me by not even looking at me.

The door chimed alerting us that a customer came in. "Oh you are just in time." Alice said to the two blondes that came in to her store. They were giggling like a bunch of school girls.

I sternly said her name trying to get her attention. "What Edward?" she said as she wrapped her measuring tape around her neck.

"You know what, how dare you go behind my back Alice." I yelled from across her store.

"Oh Edward get over it already, she looks cute and I wanted her to fit in." she turned and walked over to where the girls were standing and staring at me.

"Ladies." I nodded my head in their direction and then grabbed Jovi off the counter and walked to the door.

"We will discuss this later Alice." I opened the door and Jovi and I headed to my car, the sky was releasing a few rain drops on us, Jovi giggled as they landed on her face. I strapped her into her car seat and jumped into mine and started the car.

"Daddy." her sweet voice rang out from the back seat of the car.

"Yes my sweet girl." I said as I pulled out on the street heading for home.

"Don't be mad at Auntie Alice please."

"Jovi, it's not her place to make those kind of decisions without my consent." I sighed.

"It's just earrings daddy and I promise I'll help you keep them clean." I looked in the rearview mirror her sweet little face looking back at me.

"Well I'll think about going easy on her okay."

She nodded her head. "Can we go see Miss Bella please." She asked, giving me her puppy dog eyes.

"I was just there pumpkin, she fell asleep so I came and got you."

"She might be awake and I want to show her my pretty ears." She said as she pointed to her diamonds. "Please." She said and gave me her puppy dog eyes.

I was still mad at Alice for going above me and getting them done, but she did look really pretty with the beautiful white gems in her ears and knowing Alice she shared no expense and my daughter ears would be safe from infection from cheap jeweler. Maybe I should call and apologize to my sister.

"Okay let's go see Bella." Yes sue me I'm a pushover when it comes to my kid, and I really wanted to see Bella again.

We pulled up to the hospital and Jovi jumped out of the backseat and out the door before I could even get my seatbelt undone. "Whoa there little one." I scoped her up into my arms. "Where's the fire."

"No fire daddy I just want to see Bella." She said as she wrapped her arms around my neck and gave me a peck on the cheek.

I loved her kisses and could never get enough of them. "Well then let's go see her, but sweetie we have to try and be quiet okay people are healing and need their sleep." I pushed the lock button on my key fob and walked through the parking lot towards the lobby doors.

I set Jovi down and grabbed her hand as we walked down the hall. "Remember stay close to me please okay and no running off." I told her as I pushed the button on the elevator.

Jovi's swung both our hands back and forth as we rode up to Bella's floor, I couldn't help but look down at her and smile. She is my whole world. Her smile warmed my heart as she looked up at me with her cute little dimples.

The elevator doors opened and we stepped out into the pristine white hallway. Jovi pulled me along down the hall. Bella's door was closed. Jovi reached her hand up to turn the handle. "No sweetie we have to knock." I said as I stopped her hand and rapped on the door.

"Come in." her sweet voice rang out. Jovi smiled up at me and I nodded for her to go ahead and open the door, she bounded through it before it even had time to open completely.

"Miss Bella, Miss Bella, look what I got today." She said as she skipped over to the side of Bella's bed.

Bella put down her book, my book on the tray table and looked at me little girl with a huge smile on her face. "How me what you got." She said as she looked up at me, her smile getting wider and her big brown eyes alit with happiness.

"Hi, sorry she wanted to come and see you." I said as I slipped into the chair next to the bed. Jovi climbed up on my lap and settled herself there.

Bella looked a little disappointed with my declaration. "Oh its fine, she's welcome to visit anytime." She played with her sheets and wouldn't really look at me.

"Well trust me I was happy she asked, we never really said goodbye since you fell asleep and all." I said as I reached out and brushed the hair away from her face so I could see her lovely eyes. Her face lit up the most amazing shade of red.

"My turn." Jovi loudly yelled.

Bella giggled. "Jovi, how about you climb over here into my bed and tell me what it is you got."

Jovi slid off my lap and climbed up on the bed she snuggled right up next to Bella. Oh how I was jealous of my little girl getting snuggle time with Bella. "You can't tell?" She asked.

"Give me a hint." Bella said as she played with my angel's curls.

Jovi contemplate for a few seconds, I could see her concentration but the creases in her forehead. I knew the minute she had a hint because her eyes were so alive.

"They sparkle." She laughed.

"Hmmmm let me think." Bella said as she tapped her chin. When she winked at me I knew she was just playing along and wow was that wink ever sexy. I smirked at her knowing that it always made her blush.

"You know you don't play fair, you probably woo all the girls with that sexy smirk of yours. Jovi does he woo the girls?" Bella set Jovi up over her lap so she could look at her cute little face.

"No just you Miss Bella, daddy doesn't go out with girls at least that's what Auntie Alice says."

"Thank you Pumpkin for outing what a loser your father is."

Bella laughed.

"Glad I amuse you."

"Oh don't be such a spoil sport, I find it endearing you're not a manwhore."

"What's a manwhore?" Jovi asked as she looked between Bella and me.

"Um." Was all I could even muster?

Bella mouthed I'm sorry. "Jovi I figured it out, you got your ears pierced." Thankfully Bella changed the subject.

"Yep." Jovi said as she nodded her head.

"They are so pretty." Bella said as she lightly ran her fingers over the sparkling diamonds.

"Daddy is mad at Aunt Alice."

"And why is Daddy mad at Alice?" Bella asked as she rose her eyebrow at me.

"Because she went over my head and did that." I pointed to Jovi's ears and then crossed my arms over my chest. "I don't want her to get an infection, Alice has been threatening to pierce them since the day she was born, and I told her she needed to be at least sixteen."

Bella giggled. "And when she turns sixteen you would say not till you are twenty." She was so cute when she giggled it set my heart on fire hearing it.

I couldn't help but giggle to."You're probably right, okay munchkin I won't be mad at Alice anymore." Bella had a point there would never been a right time.

Jovi smiled big and climbed off Bella's lap. "Good cause I don't like it when you are mad." She scooted to the edge of the bed and grabbed Bella's copy of my book off the table. "Daddy sign this for Miss Bella." She said as she held the book out to me. My heart was racing, I wasn't ready for Bella to know that I was Anthony Masen.

Bella had a look of confusion on her face. "Jovi why would you want him to sign that book." Bella asked as she looked over at me.

"Cause silly, he wrote it."

Bella's eyes got wide.

* * *

A/N: so what did you think?

next chapter the plot thickens


End file.
